hackInsanity
by overstar
Summary: After being revived from a coma, Luke is living with coma victum, Shino Nanao. Odd thing begin to happen when Luke begins to hear voices telling him return to The World. R and R now!
1. Chapter 1

Woot for GU volume 3 everyone. I'm new at this so don't kill me if my first published fanfic sucks. Also, this fanfic got a character from "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" in it so it's kinda a cross over.

.Hack//GU or anything thing doing with the .hack franchise doesn't belong to me. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya does not belong to me either cause if either of these did belong to me I'd end up running the into them ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

My body felt numb. Everything was a blur. Was I panicking or was I only dreaming? I couldn't think. It was all going so fast. It all started with a game and then it happened. Ever since then something has been wrong. I looked into mirror and stared closely at my pale face. Little black marks began to swell on my face. Panicking, I began clawing them away but they weren't there. I couldn't feel them but I could see them. I looked closer as they began to spread. I shook and threw myself onto the bathroom floor. My breathing quickened and my lungs began to take in less and less air. I coughed and blood spewed out of my mouth. I shook, my body wouldn't stop shaking. My mind became fuzzy and my head throbbed. What was happing? It had never been this bad before. I couldn't take it. I could feel the pain, the hate and the suffering. It was telling me to kill, either myself or someone else. I groaned as my head began to throb more.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled smashing my head into the wall of the bathroom. "Get out, Get out Get out?" I slammed my fists into the wall. I began clawing at the walls. My head only hurt more. I could hear it. It was crying and telling me to log on. It wanted me to release it. It spoke so soft but yet its words cut like a knife.

"Luke, please log in." It gentle spoke. "Allow me, allow us to reign supreme." I shook my head. Power wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be rid of this curse. It continued to talk to me. "Please Luke, I'm begging you. The World is begging you." I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too much and I wanted to scream. I couldn't go on with this. I couldn't handle it. I clenched my hands. I had to do it. I had to take my own life. If I didn't then, what would happen to all those people? Something bad had happened because of it and now it only wanted more. I groaned as I ripped open the medicine closet. Several types of pills stood sat in front of me. All of them could do me in. I reached for the closet one and popped open the bottle. Small blue pills poured out into my hand. It screamed in my head. It told me to stop. I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop. I poured the entire bottle into my hand and began ramming the pills down my throat. I didn't care if I choked. I felt pills roll down my throat and some drop to the floor. I smiled and knew it was all done. I felt my head spin and my stomach started to burn. It would be over in matter of minutes.

The door behind me burst open. A young woman, about age 19, ran at me and slapped the bottle out of my hand. The remaining pills fell onto the floor and scattered everywhere. Her sliver hair made her face shine and her soft blue eyes met mine. With her right hand, she slapped me. My face turned a red color and it stung. Tears ran down her face and she ran out of the bathroom, holding me by the arm. She threw me onto the couch and picked up the phone. I felt my stomach turn even more and vomit speed out of my mouth. When she was done on the phone, she stared at me.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" she yelled. I couldn't tell if she was mad or heartbroken. She continued yelling. "Killing yourself isn't the answer." I didn't know what to say. Again, I had messed up. Why did I always mess up? Why was it always me? I felt bad for her. She had to take care of me. I leaned back on the couch. My eyes began to fade in and out. Before blacking out, all I could say was, "I'm sorry, Shino." I was infected, not just in the game but in real life, as well.

**Chapter 1**

The Suffering and The World

I slowly opened my eyes. The room around me was white and men in white coats surrounded me. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. I breathed slowly and one of the men touched my shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Does your stomach hurt or do you feel dizzy?" I shook my head. I did feel a little dizzy but nothing overly bad. It had become much clearer that I was in a hospital. I tried to think back to what had happened but I drew a blank. All I could remember was that I overdosed on some medication. I let out a sigh of relief. I was somewhat glade I didn't die. For the next few hours, the doctor came in and checked on me. They took blood and had me eat small amounts of food. It wasn't until the next day that I was able to see my roommate. She entered, carrying a red designer purse. She smile and sat down next to me.

"Luke, how are you?" she asked. I could tell she was still angry. I smiled and tried to put on my best happy face.

"I'm fine." I replied. "How about you, Shino?" She answered quickly but I didn't hear any of it. I was to busy thinking of when this all started. A lot had happened and never really got it all.

I played 'The World R: 2'. It was a huge online game that many people played. It was fun once you made it passed level 20. The PKs didn't target you as much then and exploring became much easier. I was a Twin Blade, my character name was Alastor. I was playing the game one day when a man, with blue hair and a huge cylinder cage on his arm approached me. That's all I could remember. I knew he had killed me but didn't understand why. I don't remember anything after that but a few months later I woke up from a coma. My memories where fragmented and all I could remember was my time playing 'The World'. I was told my name and they tried to help me remember anything I could. I soon learned that my parents had been killed due to what some peopled called The Third Net Work Crisis. They were on a plane when several systems went failed. The plane went down and everyone was killed. When they told me this, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't feel sad because I couldn't remember them. That was when I first met Shino. She had fallen into a coma to but she was spared losing her memories. We talked and became friends. She was older then I was, by about 3 years. I didn't care. She was the only one who understood me. A week later she was released from the hospital. For a month, I didn't see her until one day she came to the hospital. The nurse told me that I was being released in her care and I was checked out of the hospital. I thought that maybe my life could restart and rebuild but I was wrong. Shortly after my time in the hospital, I began to get headaches. They were mild at first but as time went on they grew. Shino had tried to help me but nothing she ever did helped. The pills that I had taken earlier were hers. She had some type problems with her lungs where she needed to take medicine to keep them functioning right. She was really never able to exercise or work hard. She also was busy. She was in college, had a part time job, and took care of me. I helped with the money a little but she told me that I should focus on my studies more. To think that I almost completely ruined what she had tried to create for me.

"Luke, is everything all right, you seem spacey?" Shino asked. "The doctor said that the overdose should have worn of by now."

"I'm fine." I replied. "Just tired." I knew that Shino was only trying to help but sometimes she over worried. Maybe her over worrying was a blessing. She had come back from her job to check on me before going to school and that's when she found me over dousing. The whole situation was like angel was protecting me. Shino was my angel and I wouldn't let anyone else have her. She would be mine forever and I would never fall for anyone else. We spent the next few hours talking and every day for the next week, Shino would come in and talk with me. I was enjoying it. The voice in my head wasn't talking but I still got light headaches. The doctors told that they were going to release me the next day. I checked the calendar on the wall. It was a Sunday. I had been in the hospital for over a week. The day before I was released went slow. Shino was unable to come because of work. I just lay in my bed and waited for one of the Nurses to come and take me for my daily walk. The doctors wanted me to walk around and keep myself slightly active. They wanted to make sure my headaches didn't come back if I was moving or doing something.

A Nurse came into my room an hour before lunch and helped me out of bed. I never learned her name but she came in and took care of me everyday. I probably just forgot it.

"How are we feeling this afternoon?" she asked checking my blood pressure. I replied as I always did and thanked her for taking care of me for the past few days. She seemed glade that I thanked her. Not too many people must tell her thanks.

"Today the doctor wants you to walk down to the third level and then back. He said that we should see if you can walk long distances." She gentle said after she gave me a quick shot. The medicine I took needed to cancel out. Another drug that they gave me did just that. Every other day they gave me a shot of some green medicine. When that was done, the Nurse let me go and I began my usual strolls. I always found walking seemed to clear my mind but today was different. I guess today was the day when things started to go into motion and I began to discover the truth. I had started to wonder why I kept hearing voices and why they wanted me to play "The World". Shino had told me to never play. I listened and never even touched the game but I always loved to hear her stories about her and an Adept Rogue named Haseo. An Adept Rogue was a job calls that could use three different types of weapons. All of her stories made me feel like I was playing the game again.

I was on the sixth floor and on my walks I couldn't use the elevator. The other workers greeted me cheerfully as I walked along. I enjoyed my walks and always looked forward to them. I had made it to the fourth floor a few minutes later and I was preparing to head down to the third floor when I heard a scream. I had heard screams and crying before and ignored it but this time I wanted to see who it was. I walked along until I found the source. A girl, a year younger then me, was sitting on a gurney with her armed covered in blood. At first I thought her arm was broken but a closer look showed me that pieces of glass were jagging out of her arm. A few of the cut looked deep and a Burse was already beginning to remove pieces of glass. I approached slowly not wanting to get in her way. The Nurse removed the most she could before having to get a doctor to remove the rest with some equipment. She spotted me and waved. I recognized her as the Nurse, who brought me my food.

"Hello Luke, how are you?" she asked. I shrugged and moved closer. The girl, with the glass stuck in her, stared at me. I felt a little uneasy but I still approached. The Nurse began to introduce me to the girl. "Luke, this is Ms. Haruhi Suzumiya. Haruhi this is Mr. Luke Rothschild." After the quick introduction, she left to get a doctor. At first, we just stared at each other. I wanted to break the ice but I didn't know how.

"What are you in for?" she asked. I was glade I didn't have to start the talking.

"I overdosed on pills." I replied. "How about you, those are some nasty cuts." I looked down at her swollen arm. Part of it had been bandaged but the rest of it was still open and bleeding. I felt bad for her.

"I'm in because I was trying to create a device that could let me contact aliens but I slipped and the glass on it shattered." The first word that hit me was aliens. I began laughing as hard as I could. What was she a two year old? I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed so hard it hurt. "Hey, there are aliens and other amazing supernatural thing out there!"

"Like Bigfoot and ghost." I replied mocking her. It was too good to be true. Hurting yourself over aliens, it was classic. "Look, next time play your games without getting hurt." I could tell by her expression that she was pissed. I don't mean pissed as in just slightly mad I mean pissed as in ready to rip my face of. At least, I was in a hospital incase she decided to.

"You shouldn't talk because I sense some supernatural activity around you." Haruhi shot at me. I let out a chuckle. She couldn't scare me or make me feel bad. I was over getting beat up by little comets like that. I didn't fell supernatural so I wasn't supernatural.

"Hey look, maybe your just imaging things, the only thing odd that had ever happened to me is going into a coma after playing "The World R: 2" I lied leaning up against the wall next to her gurney. I decide not to bring up the whole headaches and almost killing myself thing. I was amazed at the next thing she told me.

"Hey, I play The World and you were one of the lost ones. That's must be what I'm sensing. You're so lucky." Haruhi added. Lucky, I didn't think going into a coma after playing a game then awaking with no memories was lucky but Haruhi was so strange it was beyond my comprehension. "Do you still play?"

"Of course not, I went into a coma. Why would I start playing again?" I replied. I was going to say that people who did that were stupid but I didn't because Shino still played. Shino still played because of Haseo and her other friends. I sometimes wished that I had friends like that but I didn't. I couldn't think of really anyone but Shino. Before getting to far into my thoughts, I decided to our conversation going. "What class are you?"

"I'm an Adept Rogue." Haruhi replied with a smile on her face. "The fact that they can change there weapons up to three time is amazing. Also there some rumors going around about an Adept Rogue named Haseo. They say that he helped stop The Third Network Crisis." She replied. I guess she only took the Adept Rogue class because of Haseo. It was sad when I thought about it. This girl must not have any friends. I mean I've never seen anyone so obsessed with things weird and supernatural. Haruhi blabbed on for a few minutes about the rumors of Haseo. I knew them all. She also talked about how being an Adept Rogue might lead to something supernatural in The World. I just smiled and nodded.

"So as an Adept Rogue, what classes did you take as your sub level classes?" I asked shutting her up about the supernatural crap. I was starting to get annoyed. Before she could answer, the doctor came and finished patching up her arm. It had seemed like he didn't come for a while.

"I only took 2 but they are, Blade Brandier and Macabre Dancer." Haruhi replied. Why did she only take the 1 job classes and not 3? I decided to ask. I had never known anyone who was an Adept Rogue and I never really cared for the class. Haruhi seemed pleased that I ask. She obviously loved to talk about useless crap. "You see, you get 4 points when you start creating your creating your Adept Rogue. Each job class you can choose from cost a different amount of points. The more physical classes like Twin Blades and Blade Brandiers are 1 point but the more magic classes like Shadow Warlock and Macabre Dancer cost 3 points." The system was smart. It prevented people from making super powerful characters with the best job classes. Sadly, many people didn't like the Adept Rogue. They thought it was mediocre and it was. Their weapons never got as powerful as the real job class and there skills would always be weaker. The only good thing about them was that they got a cool costume change when they got a new weapon and they were equipped for several situations.

"I used to be a Twin Blade." I added. "But I don't even know what happened to my character after I went into the coma. I doubt it's even there." I was trying to be funny but Haruhi wasn't impressed. I didn't blame her either because my humor was as exciting as a rotting animal.

"You should give 'The World a shot again". Haruhi recommended. "Don't worry no one has gone into a coma for a while now."

"Shino doesn't think I should." I replied. I kind of wanted to play again but I knew that Shino would scold me. I wasn't supposed to play anymore. I wish I knew why? Shino plays and she went into a coma. It wasn't fare but neither is life.

"Whose Shino anyways, your mom?" Haruhi asked. I chuckled. In some ways, she was. It was really funny that so many people asked me that when I talked about her.

"No but she is like a big sister to me. She has taken care of me since my parents died. They died when I was in a coma." I didn't know how else to put it. I just let go what I had on my heart.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Haruhi said sympathetically. "It must be really hard for you." I shook my head. Her face looked funny as if she was trying to comfort me but didn't know how to express what she was feeling.

"I lost my memories and couldn't even remember my name when I woke up." I replied. "I can't miss someone I don't remember." It sounded cold but it was how I felt. I felt that way ever since I was told about their death. They were just like some characters in a story. You might feel connected to them in a way but when they die you aren't hurt at all.

"I think you need to make some friends." Haruhi joked. I shrugged and tried not to laugh. I could say the same thing about her. She checked over her arm and got off the gurney. Her dark brown hair ran down to her upper back. In the middle of her hair was a big yellow headband. Small yellow ribbons were tied into her hair on both the right and left side. I hadn't noticed till now but she was hot. If it wasn't for her whacked out personality, I'm sure she would have hundreds of guys lining up to date her. "Hey you're going to go on tonight."

"I can't I don't get out of here till tomorrow and like I said Shino will kill me." I replied. I wasn't about to make Shino any madder at me then she already was. I had done enough to piss her off. "Sorry I can't." Haruhi didn't look thrilled. It was now very obvious that she had no friends."

"You're no fun." She mumbled. With that she waved shook my hand and then left for the lobby. I looked at my hand. A small piece of paper had been place in it. It had her email and character name on it. She definitely didn't have any friends.

The day went much faster after that. I kept to myself until Shino came to get me the next day. It was like we hadn't seen each other in a long time. I think Shino was just glade to see me and I was glade to see her.

"So what did you do yesterday?" she asked as we walked out of the hospital. I told her about my usual walk and then meeting Haruhi. I also told her that she wanted me to play The World. Shino didn't seem too thrilled. She decided to scold me but I didn't deserve it. "Look, the doctor said you can't play that game or your headaches will trigger again." I sighed. I was hoping that I would able to play it at least once.

"Why not?" I whined. I was hoping that maybe pushing it more would reward me. "I haven't played in a while and we already know that my headaches continue whether I play it or not."

"Don't whine! you're not a little kid anymore." Shino scolded more. "Just to be safe you shouldn't play it." I could tell by her face that she meant it. I rolled my eyes and looked away. It was really starting to piss me off.

"Then why should you get to play it?" I asked. Shino took a direct hit. I wanted to see how she would get out of this one. Shino shut her eyes and nodded.

"I shouldn't play it either but it's the only way that I can meet my friend Haseo." She explained. I couldn't believe what she was saying. She could play it to meet her friends but I couldn't play it to meet mine.

"What type of answer is that?" I yelled. "You do the same thing I want to do and yet you keep me from playing. This is the biggest load of BS I've ever seen. This is more then shit, this is retarded shit." I stomped my foot and stopped walking. I was either going to get to play The World or none of us would. I continued attacking her. "You're at work or at school a lot, so you're never home. Why can't I play in the down time? You always tell me about your adventures. Why can't I experience some or at least some I can remember?" Shino sighed and buried her face in her hands. She was thinking and in a few minutes her mind was made up. The answer was no.

The summer months were fun. No school and I could bum around all I wanted. Shino had to leave for work early so I was going to be by myself for most of the day, which meant I could play The World most of the day. What Shino didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I sat down in the chair at the computer desk and brought up The World R: 2. I grinned and typed in my user name and password. I put on the Virtual Helm and grabbed my controller. The odd device covered my eyes and my ears. I heard the computer monitor click off and the computer picture appeared on the screen in front of my eyes. The game had some virtual qualities but you still had to use a controller to play the game. Amazingly my character was still there. I logged in as Alastor.

Alastor was amazing. He had slicked back black hair and black check markings on both sides of his face. He had on a sleeveless leather breastplate. Thick armored gloves ran up his arms. His pants a grey color and had chains coming off of the back. On my belt were several holders for short bladed swords. I had my character touch his white leather breastplate. It was good to be back.

The first thing I did was Haruhi to my friends list. I hadn't noticed but her character name was the same as her real name. She must have been playing for a long time. Her name appeared on my friends list and it read online by her name. I scrolled over eh name and began reading her statues. It read, Haruhi, level 5, guild racking none, hp 568, sp 220. I almost started laughing my head off. She was a beginner. My level was 123 and I was able to complete most of the harder events. She'd be lucky to get passed the easy stuff. I chuckled to myself and sent a quick short mail to her. Short mail was a quick message that let you know that you were on or where to go. My message was very simple and it read…**You suck hahahahahaha. **I got a quick reply back and she didn't sound too happy. The short mail was more like long mail.

**Who the hell are you? Look you fagot, I don't know how you got my member address or if you're just some pervert who likes to stalk me but get a life and go screw over your sister. **I quickly replied back.

**We are cranky this mourning. It's me, Luke from the other day. I managed to get on the game but I don't know how long I can play because I'm not supposed to be on.** Is sent the mail and in a few seconds I got a reply.

**Why didn't you say so, add me to your party!!!** I did as the note ordered and in a few minutes Haruhi's character warped through the Chaos Gate. The Chaos Gate was like the central warp point in the game. It could take you to towns or fields to level up and do quests. I almost gasped when I saw Haruhi's character. It looked just like her in real life. I couldn't believe. There was no way to customize your character that way unless it was hacked.

"How'd you get it to look like you?" I asked amazed. "You didn't hack it did you?" Haruhi shook her head. I could tell by the odd sounds from her voice that she was laughing.

"No, I managed to do some CC Corp event and I won. The prize was a character modeled after you and with your name. I sent in a picture of myself and they made this. The only crappy part was that I lost my high leveled character." She replied. I could tell she was proud of her accomplishments but I would hate it. Now people could find out what she looked like in real life and it was a little creepy. "So what do you want to do?"

"Level you up." I replied. Haruhi sighed when she checked my level. I had been playing for a long time and I was prepared for almost anything. No level 10 area could beat me. "Ok let's go to the sigma server Breg Epona." In the World R: 2, there were a total of 4 severs you could go to. They were called, Mac Anu, Dol Dona, Lumina Cloth, and Breg Epona. Mac-Anu was the beginner area, Del Dona was in the middle, and Breg Epona was for advanced level players. Lumina Cloth was dedicated to arena battles. R: 2 had become overrun with PKs so CC Corp created the battle arena to cut down on the Pkings. It didn't really work but the battle tournaments were fun to watch.

"Breg Epona, that place will get me killed." She shouted. "But, it might be fun. Just don't go to any area above your level." I nodded and we warped to Breg Epona. The root town was set up as a futuristic city. Lights were shining everywhere and the streets were filled. I could tell that Haruhi had never been there before.

"Different then the streets of Mac Anu." I replied to her expression. "What was your old characters level?"

"68." She said. "It's not that strong but its better then 5." I agreed. I couldn't even remember what it felt like to be level 5. It seemed so long ago but in fact it was only about a year ago. I couldn't believe that I hadn't played The World for over a year. It was amazing to be back in the game. To see all the odd people, hear the chats, go on quests and collect weapons and items. It was a mmo of endless bounds. I clicked the Chaos Gate again and added up my three area words. To go to a field, you had to punch in different area words. The area words created the type of field, how strong it was, and how good the treasure you could get. I punched in the area words, Broken, Wander, Pathway.

The area, we selected, was a cave area. The graphics were made to resemble an underground cave with waterfalls and underground springs. It looked very real for a game but you could tell that some of the graphics were messed up. The programmers did a bad job on this area. Also, my screen was sort of fuzzy and noise. They needed to clean up the field. Our mission was to make it to the Beast Statue on the bottom floor of the dungeon. There was could get a rare or powerful item.

"You ready?" I asked pointing down the cave and into the darkness. Haruhi nodded and we began our mission. Level her up was easy. The cave was only a level 101 cave and I was able to kill all the enemies in one or two hits. Haruhi gained levels like crazy. In 2 battles, she leveled up. The max exp she could get was 500 a battle. As we progressed through the cave, her level increased from 5 to 15. If she died, I revived her with Revival Medicine. The cave was a breeze for me. I cut down monsters left and right. By the time we reached the Beast Temple, Haruhi was close to level 17.

"Wow, that was amazing." She yelled running to the chest. "You're really powerful." I blushed in real life. I had never been told by a girl before that I was strong. It made me feel good and attractive.

"You can go ahead and open the chest, I don't need what's in there." I told her. Haruhi grinned and opened the box up. She received some armor that was to high a level for her to use. I have to admit that even if I didn't gain any levels the experience was fun.

"Let's get going." Haruhi said walking to the warp out portal. I nodded and followed. Before we warped out, the screen filled with noise. It became so bad that it was hard to see my character. I knew something bad was happing. In front of the Beast Statue, a small blue ball of light descended. I moaned as it touched down and three figures appeared. The one on the left had short white hair that covered his eyes. He had thick white armor on and wielded a long sword. Huge bony wings came out of his back. The one on the right had very short blond hair. His eyes radiated like the color of the sun and his face looked like it was sown together. A huge long sword was strapped to his back. The one in the middle had an orange hat on. He had greenish teal hair that covered his left eye. He wielded two short twin blades with three blades on them. I recognized them instantly. The one in the middle was Tri-Edge. I scanned over his name and it read Kite. I had heard a rumor that his name was that but no one had ever been able to prove it. The other two I didn't recognize but there names shown when I scanned over them. The winged man name was Balmung and the naked mans name was Orca. I looked over at Haruhi who was quickly trying to warp out. The warp point didn't respond.

"Oh crap." She yelled. "We are so dead." My eyes widened as Kite walked towards me. He drew his tri bladed swords and prepared to attack. His partners readied there swords and pointed them at me. I couldn't die, not now. I had just started again and I wasn't going to let some random PKs kill me but I knew I was no where near as powerful as they were. I had no choice but to stand up and challenge them.

The winged man attacked me first. I shut my eyes and pressed the block button. His and my swords collided. The naked man attack next and this time with the winged man by his side. Two long swords slashed at me. I watched as my characters hp dropped about 25. It was then I noticed that they were only attacking me and not Haruhi. Had I done something to the system that made them angry or was my stronger level a more fun target to kill then a noob? Tri-Edge joined the next attack. With three overpowered warriors coming at me, I could only hope that there attacks wouldn't kill me. I prepared to block but then everything seemed to freeze for a second. After the quick hang up, a huge black mess spewed from my sword and struck the winged man. I watched him go flying off the platform and hit the Statue of Folset, the god of law. His hp dropped to zero and now only two of the PKs remained. The black mess that had hit the winged man hovered by me. It began to take shape and it formed into a man. He had long black hair that went down to his waist. He had on light clothes and attached to his belt was a huge sword. He looked at me and smiled. I watched as he charged at the naked man and slew him in one quick slash of his blade. He then drew a Shadow Warlock staff and cast and spell that sent Tri-Edge into the wall. His hp almost dropped to zero and Tri-Edge could barely get up before being slashed with two twin blades. The man had saved me and he had more weapons that anyone character class could have. Not only that but he crushed some of the strongest PKs in the game. He had red eyes that stared at me. I felt cold when he looked at me.

"Greetings master." He greeted bowing. "My name is Yuan. I am your guardian." He handed me a member address. The quickly brought up my friends list to see what class he was. In the class section it read???. He grinned and waved to me. Just as fast as he had come, he was gone. I just stared blackly at the poorly textured walls.

"That was awesome!!!" Haruhi yelled at the top of her lungs. "I got to see the PK Tri-Edge, and a job class that doesn't exist. This is supernatural all right." I laughed a little. We could have been killed but she didn't seem to care. "That's it, I'm sticking with you. Luke, consider use buds from now on." Haruhi slapped me on the back before warping out. I was left alone in the cave, wondering what the hell just happened. I did log out and in a good time to. Shino walked through the door right when I put everything away. That night I checked my e-mail. There was one message from Haruhi.

**Subject: Supernatural **

**Things that are really supernatural are amazing but I guess weird things in a game are just as good. I can't believe we ran into Tri-Edge and lived. Hopefully something odd like that happens every time we go out adventuring. I gotta go because I got some club planning to do. **

**See ya.**

The mail ended there. I sighed as I shut the computer off. I sure didn't want anymore crazy adventures like the one I had today.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, chapter 1 comes to a close. Like I said this is my first fanfic posted on this site so it might not be very good. I'll keep posting so please keep reviewing.

Any of you who like .hack and have never bought the new GU series, you should go out and buy it right now cause its amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2. I hope that you guys all enjoy what happens next.

Once again I don't own .hack or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

**Chapter 2**

Problems

Once again, I found myself stick my nose into other peoples business. This had led me into one hell of a time. Next time, I'll remember not to piss off a group of PKers who are 20 times stronger then I am. 20 times was maybe an exaggeration but it sounded cool then saying they were 5 levels above me. Haruhi didn't seem too thrilled with my story. I had even added in more impossible and amazing details. I continued.

"You see these bastards started to attack me but I wasn't going to go down. I fought and in the end I won." I rambled.

"But in the end, I still had to save you, master." I turn towards the long haired character standing behind me. He pushed his long black hair out of his face and smiled. I checked his name one more time. Yuan flashed above his head. The odd player character had been waiting for me when I logged in. He was like some lost puppy. I had been on for a little over an hour and he had just kept following me. I had also watched his use 5 different weapons throughout the course of the day. He had used Twin Blades, Long Swords, Scythes, Staffs, and a Grimoire. Also, his weapons were weird. Strange black blobs hovered around them. They looked just like the thing that had came out of my sword yesterday. Yuan didn't even have a level. It read over his level and his class was still ???. His hp was crazy high, in the millions, and his sp was even higher. Enemy attacks just seemed to bounce off of him. He was hacked, no doubt about it.

"Your story is great and all but I'm more interested in Yuan here." Haruhi replied scanning over Yuan's character. "This is the same guy from yesterday, right?" I nodded. Yuan bowed. His smile made me sick to my stomach.

"Greetings my lady, it will be an honor to work with you." He greeted. He took Haruhi's hand and kissed it.

"Hey, knock it off." Haruhi yelled pulling her hand away. Yuan chuckled and went into his odd silence. Another thing I had noticed was that he never talked unless you asked him a question or he added something to a story. He was the strangest character that I had ever seen. "Hey, Luke, did you win some CC Corp event or something. That Yuan guy is not a real player."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"He's to strong." Haruhi yelled at the top of her lungs. The people in Mac-Anu stared at us. I felt a little awkward knowing that half of the games population was staring at us. "He has to be an even character."

"He could be hacked." I replied. Yuan was still grinning. He didn't seem to mind that we were talking about him behind his back. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous when I was next to him. He also triggered a small headache. I clenched my head when ever he talked. When he was silent, everything was fine. I also began to notice some more odd things about him. Other players didn't notice him and some even walked right through him. The only people who could see him were me and anyone in my party. It was like some bad horror novel.

"I guess it doesn't matter what he is. He's different and that makes me like him." Haruhi said shaking Yuan's hand. Her personality seemed to jump around. I wondered if she had some type of metal illness.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. I pried Haruhi off of Yuan.

"I suggest that we level the weakest member here." Yuan suggested. He sounded like some old respected knight. The way he talked and walked reminded me of some gallant warrior from a fantasy movie. Haruhi didn't like being called weak but she let it slide this time. I could tell that being with Yuan and I was too much for her. I had caught the attention of Tri-Edge and Yuan had killed Tri-Edge. She was probably having a heart attacking in real life because we were very "supernatural". I started to wonder if Yuan was supernatural.

"That's fine with me." I replied. I could care less on what we did. I just wanted to play. I felt different playing The World. It felt like I was made whole. I just wrote it off as being tired. Yuan went silent again but this time something was different. He looked tired. It was odd. I thought I was tired and now he is.

"Hey Yuan are you ok." Haruhi asked. Yuan nodded and tried to look like he was more awake. It was a bad act.

"Maybe we should cancel the whole training thing today." I suggested. I didn't like Yuan but he was a real person or at least I thought. Yuan put his hand on my shoulder.

"If that is what you want master then I will do so." I groaned. The whole master thing was really annoying. "Well, do you think you could fight a few times?" Yuan nodded and then he perked up. In a matter of seconds, he was better. Maybe he had some mental illness? Great now I have two mental ill people in my party. First there was supernatural maniac Haruhi, who wouldn't shut up about ghosts or Bigfoot or whatever. The there was gay, physically challenged Yuan. I had no idea if my assumptions of Yuan were right but the idea made me laugh.

"Wow, Luke what the heck did you do to him?" Haruhi joked. "I might have to question your heterosexuality." I replied to her by flipping her off. By Yuan's expression, I could tell he didn't understand what was going on.

"Never mind our little fun." I told Yuan slapping him on the back. Maybe he was a little kid. It was possible because he sure acted like it. His voice sounded like a grown man but it was very easy to shield your voice with technology. With that, we headed out for what ever field could level Haruhi up the most.

Breg Epona was surprisingly dead. The streets were filled with only a few people and they were all shuffling out. The Chaos Gate was packed with people changing towns.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the players. He looked very excited. Some huge even must have been going on. I had never seen so many people leave a town.

"Sage Palace Emperor Haseo is going to be challenging some really strong team called Black Rig. They got some really powerful Twin Blade that is said to be un-killable." Another player quickly joined the chat.

"Haseo's got himself and that's good enough to beat anyone. Plus, he has Tri-Edge and Shino. All three of them are level 150." My heart almost sank. Shino was playing but she was supposed to be at work. It didn't matter what she was suppose to be doing, I wasn't supposed to be playing The World.

"We have to go." Haruhi yelled in excitement. "Haseo is so cool." She sounded like a fan girl. Hell, she was a fan girl. I didn't want to get anywhere near the arena. If Shino saw me then I'd be dead. I was about to protest when it came to me that I was using a PC. She would have no idea it was me.

"That sound fun." I lied still a little nervous. "We should go." I couldn't believe I had said that but before I could say something else I was warped to Lumina Cloth by Haruhi.

Lumina Cloth was beyond crowed, it was over capacitated. Players were lined up trying to get into the arena. The good thing about the arena is that it could seat as many people that wanted to get it in. It took a few minutes but we were quickly taken to the stands.

"The fight doesn't start for another 10 minutes." Haruhi told me. "You should go piss so you don't miss any of it." I sighed. It wouldn't matter if I was in the bathroom or at my monitor, Shino could still recognize me.

"I'm fine." I replied laughing. My laughter sounded fake and more like I was crying.

"Are you ok?" Haruhi asked. "You sick?" I shook my head and explained it was allergies. It was a crappy lie and Haruhi knew it. I could tell from the look on her face. The checked my watch again and the match should start in a few minutes. Just then, the announcer came over the speakers.

"Welcome players, treasure hunters and PKers." He yelled. "Are you ready to see Team Haseo!!!?" The crowd yelled at the top of there lungs. The yelling hurt my ears. The announcer continued with some rather interesting news. "Well it looks like you all gotta wait. One of Team Haseo's members isn't here yet. Just wait and Shino should be here any minute. Shino wasn't here yet, which meant that he was either headed for the arena or headed for a computer. I gasped.

"I have to go!" I yelled.

"Why?" Haruhi asked. Yuan asked the same exact thing. I explained the situation with them and they both agreed that I should get off as fast as possible. I quickly logged out of The World and ripped the headset off. My timing was horrible. Shino walked right through the door as I was setting the headset down.

"Luke, I got to come home early and…" She stopped when she saw what was in my hand. I was really screwed now. I quickly started with any excuses I could think of. They ranged from; I was cleaning up to don't hurt me.

"Luke, how long have you been doing this?" Shino asked. I explained it was only my second day of doing it. Shino sighed and took the headset from me. I felt like a little kid being scolded by her mother. That's almost exactly what it was. I knew that a long night was coming up.

There are several stages to being punished. The First stage they use is the "Make you fell like shit stage". Shino spent a whole hour on how she was disappointed in me and how she had told me several times not to play that game. The second stage is the "I trusted you stage". It wasn't as long as the first one but Shino spent some good time on saying it. The final stage was the "Punishment stage". This could be the worst depending on your punishment. Lucky for me, stage one was the worst. My punishment was that I could only go on the computer to check and write e-mail and for school work. I quickly glanced over at the calendar. It was only a few weeks until school started. I asked the quick and simple question.

"How long am I grounded for?" Shino pointed at the calendar.

"Three months starting tomorrow." She replied. I groaned that would take me into some of the winter months. I groaned and leaned back in my chair.

"Can I still keep in contact with my new friends?" I asked. Shino nodded and with that she left the table. I never did figure out if she won the arena match. I had been forced to my room before I could find out. The entire day was shitty. I couldn't believe that I had lost my online privileges for so long. The worst part was now Shino would be over me like a Hawk. Life really kind of sucked now. Before getting ready for bed, I checked my email. There were no messages. I didn't bother to write one and I shut the computer down.

The next day started out boring and got worse. Shino had college today and would be out most of the day but she told me that she would check on my in her spare time, so much for playing The World in secret. Also, she would be checking in regularly with the phone. If, I didn't answer it, she would assume that I was playing The World and I'd be in more trouble. The whole thing was really shitty.

I did as Shino told me and didn't go online. It would have been really easy to sneak it but I didn't. She at least had to give me points for that. I was hoping that it might cut my sentence down a little and put me on parole. It didn't do anything. Shino didn't treat me any different then normal except when I got near the computer. She kept eyeing me every time I did.

"I'm checking my mail." I said. She nodded and went back to watching TV. The time was 8 at night. I opened yup my email section and three messages popped up. One was from Haruhi and the other from Yuan. The final message was from and unknown sender. I opened Haruhi's first.

**Subject: Grounded**

**Yuan told me that you got grounded from the internet. That really sucks. I don't know if you will get this message so I sent it anyway. E-mail me back as fast as possible. I sent my cell phone number in case you couldn't somehow write an email. My number is 287-945-4886. **

**Talk to you later. **

It was nice that she sent her cell phone number as well. We didn't know each other that much but I enjoyed knowing I had a friend in The World. The only part that concerned me in my message was that Yuan knew I was grounded. I hadn't told either of them about my situation. Maybe, he just guessed. I opened his mail and quickly read it.

**Subject: AIDA hurts**

**I'm sorry to hear you got grounded. I hope the three month period isn't too hard for you. Contact me if you can, master. I'll be waiting. **

It ended so quickly. I couldn't believe that Yuan had already known so much. Something really bothered me now. How did Yuan know so much about me being grounded? It wasn't possible for him to know how long I was grounded for. No one could guess and be that accurate. It wasn't just weird it was creepy. What was up with his title? AIDA hurts didn't make any sense. Being too tired to do anything about it, I decided to open my third message. This was the worst one. The whole thing was just symbols and letters randomly placed.

**Subject: AIDA**

**W #Av& you r&t#rud. L&v& this Wd w.**

I stared blankly at the message. It made no sense and I couldn't even tell what it meant. I could tell that it did spell out words and there was a sentence there. I tried my hardest to make it out but Shino told me to get offline. I told her I was replying to an email. Her reply was for me to hurry up. I rolled my eyes and started typing.

**Subject: Thanks**

**I'm glade you sent your phone number.** **It was really helpful to know that I can call you now. I'll give it a shot tomorrow and I'm sorry I got grounded. I don't think we will be able to play The World for a while. **

**Talk to you later. **

I began my second one to Yuan.

**Subject: Who are you?**

** How did you know I was grounded and how did you know it was for three months. Just who the hell are you and I want a solid answer? No crap about being my servant or guardian or whatever. **

**I expect an answer.**

I sent both pieces of mail and shut the computer down. Shino would be home most of the day tomorrow. I hoped that meant that I could do something fun and not sit around the apartment all day. I didn't want another boring day like I had today.

I was glade when I woke up from my sleep. My head had been throbbing in the middle of the night and it had been hard to keep asleep. I woke up around 10am, quickly took and shower and then had some breakfast. My first thing on my 2 do list was to try out Haruhi's phone number. I whipped out my cell phone and punched in her number. The phone ran for a little bit before someone picked it up.

"Hello." Haruhi's voice rang through the phone.

"It's Luke, how are you doing?" I asked. Haruhi screamed in excitement. I pulled the phone away from my ear. She must have been waiting for this call.

"Oh my god, hey I'm glade you got the message. We need to meet somewhere. How does the park at the center of town sound?" I told her that was fine. I was just glade to be out and about. I told Shino that I was going out. She didn't reply and I checked her room. She was asleep at her desk. Papers were piled up on top of her. I chuckled and wrote a quick note for her.

The park in the center of town was really nice. It was well maintained and very relaxing. Children could play on jungle gyms and other thing. Adults could sit and benches and watch there kids or just rest. It was also a great spot for people to gather at and friends to hang out. I walked along one of the paths into the park. I was welcomed with the playful laughter of children and the boring adult talk of the outside world. Haruhi stood by the entrance to the park. She had blue jeans and a red shirt. Next to her was a girl I didn't recognize. She had semi-short gray hair and wore glasses. Her yellow eyes glanced over at me. She had on a blue skirt and white shirt.

"Over here, Luke." Haruhi called waving her hand rapidly. I could tell she was glade to see me. She was a little to glade.

"Hey, how are you." I greeted. I looked at Haruhi's friend. She didn't say hi or anything. All she did was stare at me.

"Luke, I'd like you to meet my friend, Yuki Nagato." Haruhi said pushing her friend forward. "We're in the same club together." I nodded my head. I couldn't believe that Haruhi had friends. Maybe, Yuki was strange or something and they just got along.

"Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand. Yuki didn't shake it or anything. She just nodded. Maybe, she was mute or just really shy. I tried to keep things going. "So how long have you to known each other?"

"Not long, only a year." Haruhi replied. She wasn't the one I wanted to answer. Yuki nodded. She must have been reinforcing that fact.

"So Yuki, what do you like to do?" A few seconds passed and then she answered.

"I like to read." She replied and then went silent again. She was like the female version of Yuan. The only difference is she was hot and less annoying. My guess is that she was just really shy.

"I got your mail about being grounded, three months is tough. This is what I came up with, you and I will meet every week at least once a week." Haruhi explained. I was starting to like her idea. It would let me get out of the house and keep in contact with my friends. "I was thinking Saturday would be the best." It sounded all good to me.

"That would be fine." I replied.

"Well, Yuki and I got to go before the club starts wondering where we went." Haruhi waved goodbye and then left. It was a short conversation but I was glade to have been able to see them.

"Hey, Yuki, you should come to." I yelled at them. The quite girl turned around and nodded.

Sorry if chapter 2 seemed shorter. I was kinda rushed when I was doing it. I'm gonna try and have a chapter posted every day or 2 days do check back once in a while.

See u in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here and a lot of things have come up in school so I don't know when I'll get time to write this. The weekend is almost here so I should be able get done with at least chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Control

Weeks had had flown faster then I had expected and when school started thing went by even faster. School work on kept me busy most of the time and the weekends were spent with Haruhi and Yuki. We had changed are original plans and started meeting on both Saturdays and Sunday. The internet wasn't the only thing I had to do anymore.

I had made friends in my classes. Most of them played The World but they never really brought it up. One of them I had met in the game before. He didn't remember me but I could recognize his character name. His real name was Ren but he played an Edge Punisher named Orion. We became fast friends and we talked about things normal high school boys talked about. He was very into rating the different girls in our class on their hotness. He had made his own little system in the 4th grade. It was divided into four categories. The first category was Super Model. All the girls that were really hot got put into this category. The second category was Fine. The girls that were hot but not hot enough to get into the Super Model category went here. The third class was Boring. The average looking girls went in here. The final category was Girls That Luke Would Date. All the ugly girls went into here. He told me that the name in the last category was changed every year to a new friend. When I told him about Yuki and Haruhi, he put them under the last category. I tried to explain to him that he was wrong but he told me that it didn't matter if they were really hot. If they were dating me then their hotness rating dropped to zero. I also told him that I wasn't dating them and I said a few other things I won't repeat.

Seasons seem to change to fast. Fall seemed really fast this year. During Halloween, Ren had the ability to meet Yuki and Haruhi. He moved them up into the higher categories. We had all decided to go to a Halloween costume party. We also all decided to go as our characters from The World. Yuki was the only one who didn't have a user. She just went as a witch instead. After that, the fall just seemed to slip by. Before hitting winter, we had the first snow. White flakes dropped to the ground in the middle of the night. It didn't snow too much after that.

I woke up from a deep sleep, when my alarm rudely awakened me. The time was 5:30am. I hated the mornings. They were cold and I was never fully awake. I quickly took my shower and got ready for school. I had to leave around 6:30 to get to class on time. I was preparing to head out the door when Shino stopped me.

"Look out the window." She said yawning. I could tell that she had just gotten up. I looked out the window and it was unusually bright outside. The black early mourning had been lit up by the snowy ground. There was tons of the stuff.

"Holy crap." I yelled looking at all the snow. It was skill coming down. The trees were frost covered and snowy. Everything looked really different. After school, I would have to go outside and just up in it all. I started to leave and Shino stopped me again.

"My classes have been cancelled for the day." She explained. "You probably don't have school either." I quickly turned on the TV and began watching for school closings. When my school popped up, I almost jumped. I hadn't had a snow day ever or at least any I could remember. Before I could throw my stuff down, my phone rang. I answered it and Haruhi cheerful voice began screaming through the phone.

"Did you check the news." She yelled." School closed."

"I know." I replied. "I was planning on going back to bed so I'm gonna hang up."

"Don't you dare hang up on me." Haruhi scolded. "Look, I'm gonna call Yuki and were gonna go to a museum today. Their having some thing on the supernatural this week and we are so going. Meet us at the little café by the museum at 10am. If you're late it's the death penalty."

"What the hells the …" She hung up no me. I shut my phone and put it away. I figured it was best to show up then to piss Haruhi off. It would also give me something to do today.

"Was that your girlfriend you hang out with every weekend?" Shino asked. I groaned. She had been doing this ever since I started hanging out with Haruhi and Yuki. She always joked that I should watch myself because those girls will kill each other for me. I always told Shino to shut up.

"No it wasn't." I replied throwing my stuff in my room. "She's just a friend, who happens to be a girl." I hated saying this almost every time she asked.

"What about that other girl then, the one with the grayish hair. Is she your girlfriend?" Now Shino was just trying to piss me off. I looked back at her with an expression that read 'go to hell'.

"How many times do I have to tell you that they are just my friends?" I replied. "Why don't you go play with Haseo." Shino laughed a little.

"Whatever, want me to wake you up later?" She asked pouring herself a cup of coffee. The coffee looked really good and I started to feel like having a glass. I went and poured myself a cup and chugged it right down. It was a bad idea. First, the coffee was really hot and I ended up burning myself. Second, I couldn't fall back asleep. I had to have been staring at the wall for over an hour before finally falling asleep. I had never answered Shino before but she woke me up anyway. I was glade she did because I was late. I spazzed a little and quickly put my jacket on and rushed out the door.

It was a lot colder then I had original thought. It was in the low 20s and it the wind was coming right out of the north. The snow was everywhere and the sidewalks hadn't been cleaned yet. I felt like I was hiking in a snowy wasteland. I wished I would have put a scarf on. My dark brown hair started to turn a weird whit color. It was coming down really hard. It was the biggest snow I could remember. I would be lucky if school was closed tomorrow.

The café was several blocks away from the apartments and it took me almost an hour tog get there. It was now 11:30. I would be lucky if they even were still waiting for me. To my surprise, they were. Yuki didn't seem to care that I was late but Haruhi was different. She was fuming when she saw me.

"Luke you dick, get over here." She yelled at the top of her lungs. I decided it was best to start sprinting there. I made it to the café as fast as I could.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized. "My alarm didn't go off." The lie that I told wasn't working. Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Penalty." She yelled. I still wanted to know what the 'Death Penalty' was. Yuki seemed to have read my mind.

"It means you have to buy lunch." She said in her monotone voice. I sighed. I hoped I brought enough money for lunch. I checked my wallet and quickly counted what I had. I was lucky to have just enough for us to eat. In some ways, I didn't mind paying for lunch. "What are you going…"

"We still have time until its lunch." Haruhi interrupted. "Let's go before all the tickets are sold out." I nodded. Right now I didn't want Haruhi to be anymore mad at me then she was. Ren would be so pissed if he knew that I was hanging with girls on y snow day. He was the type of guy who enjoyed rating girls but could never work up enough courage to ask one out. He always hated when I hung out with Haruhi and Yuki with out him. I couldn't blame him. I would be same way if I was him and he was me. Haruhi ran to the museum to get tickets.

"What do you plan to get for lunch?" Yuki asked. She was glade to be able to finish her question.

"I don't know, I guess we'll see." I replied.

The museum wasn't crowded at all. People had more important things to do on there snow day then look at supernatural thing. The tickets were much more then I had anticipated and now I really wondered if I could afford to by lunch for everyone. I wonder what Haruhi would say if I didn't have enough. The museum was huge and it took us some time to find where we were going. We could have found it much quicker but Haruhi had her own way of doing things. It took us over an hour to find the exhibit that was very close to the entrance. Also, it didn't help that Yuki had to stop and read everything we went by. I was ready to leave by the time we hit the exhibit.

"Couldn't we have just gone for a walk?" I asked as we entered the exhibit. Haruhi glared at me. She wasn't going to miss this thing for anything.

"I'm wearing a skirt and I don't want my legs to get cold." Yuki replied. I nodded a little. I guess if Yuki didn't want to go for a walk, I could live for a little in a museum. The whole exhibit was very interesting. I didn't think I would have liked it but it wasn't bad. They gave examples of each supernatural thing, evidence to support it and then evidence that disproves it. It wasn't as one sided as I thought it would be. Haruhi was very much into it. She ran from exhibit to exhibit and then yelled at us if we moved to slow. She was the exact opposite of Yuki, who was busy reading everything.

"This isn't possible." Yuki mumbled.

"What isn't?" I asked looking at the exhibit. It was about The World and what causes the different comas. I started reading the different thing. The evidence that disproves it said that the comas could have been caused because of to much play. It was complete crap. "You're right this isn't possible."

"Do you like to read?" Yuki asked. I shrugged. It hadn't been my favorite thing to do but if I found a book I liked then I would read it. The only problem is that there weren't too many books I liked.

"You seem to like to read. You read almost everything." I replied. She was actually holding a conversation with me. It was really new and a nice change.

"Reading is really fun." Yuki continued. "It lets me relax and learn." She was talking but she still didn't display her emotions. It was a little annoying because I really would like to know what she was feeling.

"I'm glade you think so. What do you like to read?" Yuki just stared at the exhibit. She didn't reply.

"Haruhi is getting irritated. We should go." she said walking away. "Oh, I like to read Sci-Fi." Sci-Fi wasn't my topic. I would much rather read a fantasy novel or a account in history. I followed Yuki and smiled. I had dug a little deeper into her hidden personality.

We finished the exhibit in an hour. 20 bucks for a ticket seemed very high now for such a small exhibit. Haruhi was satisfied and I guess that's what counted.

"That was fun, now about lunch." Haruhi said after she was done taking a dirk of water. "Yuki were would you like to go, Luke's paying." I sighed. I really hoped I had enough money to pay. Shino would have to give me a little extra cash this week. I hope she didn't mind.

"I want something warm like soup." Yuki replied as she read the museum map. "But anything will be fine." Haruhi nodded. So, the decision was made. We were going to have soup. I had been sparred having to pay a lot for lunch. Thank you, Yuki.

My hoped of not paying a lot were dashed. Soup was more expensive then I had planned on. Where every we were eating, it was expensive. A bowl was like 6 bucks and soft drinks were 2.50 each. I checked my wallet again. I had 20 dollars. I couldn't afford to get everyone lunch. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be eating today. Haruhi and Yuki ordered and I told the girl behind the counter that we were done.

"Aren't you getting anything?" Yuki asked. I shook my head.

"I can't afford it." I replied. "All I got is this 20." Haruhi chuckled a little.

"Don't be late next time." She replied. I nodded. I wouldn't be. If that stupid exhibit wouldn't have been so expensive it would have been really easy to pay. Yuki got very close to me and slipped me some extra money. She subtle stepped away and I thanked her.

I managed to buy a little lunch. I handed Yuki the change back and thanked her again. She nodded and sat down. I noticed she never really smiled, laughed, or had any positive emotions. Her face was always the same. I sat down and began eating. It tasted horrible. I couldn't believe that I had spent 6 bucks on this crap.

"How's you food?" I asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"Really bad." She replied. Yuki nodded and we all agreed never to come back to this rat hole. I wouldn't be surprised if this soup place went out of business. I took another bite of my crappy soup.

My head started to rumble. I couldn't think straight anymore. I tried to shack it off but it didn't help. The headache had come so fast and it was the first one in months. Once again the strange voice in my head began talking. I clenched my head as it talked to me. As always, he wanted me to play The World.

"Hey, Luke, are you ok?" Haruhi asked noticing my pain. I stood up and nodded. My head throbbed worse then it ever had and the voice was louder then it had ever been. I slammed my fists onto the table and then ran for the bathroom. I opened up the door and ran fro the sink. Vomit and blood spewed out of my mouth and into the sick. I groaned and looked into the mirror. The normal white around my eyes started to turn black. I groaned as my head throbbed even more. I then started to cough up blood. What was happing to me? The bathroom door burst opened and Haruhi ran in.

"Luke, what's wrong?" she asked. "Are you sick?" I groaned and turned around. She gasped when she saw my eyes. "Luke, what's going on?" I began to breathe harder.

"Stay away!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Don't come near me." It was like I didn't have control over my body. Haruhi could tell the same thing.

"Luke, calm down." She ordered. I nodded and tried to calm down. The head pain only got worse and then everything went black. I felt my head strike the floor and I passed out. What happened next, I never did figure out. All I could remember is that I could hear Haruhi calling my name. I heard it but it was so soft. I felt like my body was being forced away from this life and my mind was being ripped in two. Maybe it was? The whole event had taught me that it wasn't The World that was causing these damned headaches.

The first thing I heard before waking up was the sound of laughter. Why laughter? It wasn't what I had expected. I half expected to be in a hospital or in a bed but not some noisy area. That's when I realized that the noise was all too familiar. I quickly opened my eyes. A red sky hovered over head and older looking building surrounded me. I shook my head in disbelief. I was in The World. I jumped up and from where I was laying and looked around. Everything looked so real. It had completely lost its visual glitches. What the hell was going on? None of this was even possible.

"It's different being here and not playing Alastor." I turned to the voice that had addressed me. Yuan stood only a few feet behind me. He grinned slightly and walked closer. "How does it feel?" I looked at my body. The body of my powerful character was replaced by my own physical appearance. I looked at my hands and then into the water. A reflection showed me that my face wasn't Alastor's but my own.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Yuan. "You know something, tell me now!" Yuan grinned and pointed at my heart.

"You're a little different then you think, inside of you something brewing. Have you heard of AIDA? I nodded. It was the data anomaly that put me in the coma. It also didn't help that CC Corp had let the identity of AIDA. Everyone knew about it and CC Crop had to pa a couple million in fines. Yuan seemed pleased that I knew. It wasn't that much of a secret to begin with.

"You see, AIDA was erased from the system. The failsafe was activated and AIDA was supposedly destroyed. It might have been eliminated from the system but it found a new home." Yuan explained. He was enjoying taunting me.

"So you're saying that AIDA is in me?" I questioned. It couldn't have been true but it would help explain all the headaches I was having. I still couldn't believe it. "It's not possible."

"AIDA is not in you." Yuan reassured. "That's not your problem. You see AIDA is more or less entering in and out of you. Going from where ever it is to you and then back again." I groaned. Wasn't that the same thing as AIDA being in me?

"I'm a temporary vessel then?" Yuan shook his head. What was really going on here? This whole thing was starting to piss me off. I was ready to tell Yuan off. "What is up then?"

"You're close but still so far." He replied. "I can't be of anymore service. You would be smarter to found out for yourself." A blue warp ring appeared around Yuan and he was gone. I was now alone in The World, confused and lost to what was going on. I pushed my body up against the wall and sighed. Was I trapped in this online hell or was AIDA only tormenting me? I buried my face in my hands. My head hurt buy it wasn't from my problem.

No player would talk to me. I was left wandering aimlessly around The World. I couldn't get any help. It was like people couldn't see me or they just didn't want to. I didn't no what to do or what would happen if I died in the game so I stayed in town. It was the safest plan I could come up with. I was wondering where my real body was and what Haruhi and Yuki were doing. Was I still at the soup shop's restrooms? I sighed again and continued to try and ask for help. People just looked at me and walked by. The whole day seemed ruined and hopeless. My great snow day had turned into a hell day. I shut my eyes and started to think of anymore ideas. Nothing was coming to mind. Not even pleading would help me get the attention of the other players. This whole thing was full of crap.

I figured I had spent about four hours in the game. Nothing new had happened since I had begun asking people for help. I got a few answers from some players but they were all very negative. One guy even told me to piss off. The World R: 2 was filled with the biggest bastards and bitches I had ever seen. I couldn't' even get help from random people and the beginners all ran in fear. A lot of them had learned that people who asked for help would end up killing you when it was all done. I had given up and had found a spot to sit on the edge of the ocean. Everything was just hopeless now.

"Damn it, what am I even doing?" I asked myself. I decided to stare off at the setting sun. I could tell it was getting late and Shino would be worried sick. This whole thing had become one big worthless waist of time. The worst part was not knowing a way out or even if I could get out. I really hated The World now. So many weird things happened in it but people still come back. It seemed really dumb now that I thought about it. Shino was right; I should have never even touched The World. The coma and the headaches should have done it for me. I slammed my fist on the hard stone flooring. Amazingly it actually hurt. I had felt pain in an online game. None of it was possible. It went around physics so much that it sounded like a child made it up. I leaned back and rested my head on the floor. "Damn it all." I mumbled and shut my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes. A white ceiling fan hung above me and I was in a soft bed. I sat up and scratched my head. Had I been dreaming? I looked at my hands and the small bruise I had gotten from pounding my fist on the ground was there. I hadn't been dreaming but did that mean my body was transported into the game. I shook my head in disbelief. Nothing like that could have happened and I wrote the experience off as a dream. I checked the clock next to the bed. It read 8pm. I had been out for a while but where did I go. I was not in my room or anyplace I recognized. I got up and started walking around. It was an apartment but it was much bigger then mine.

"You're up." A familiar voice said. I knew by the monotone that it was Yuki. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I turned towards her only to gasp. She was wearing a huge shirt that went down to her knees. It was practically falling off her shoulders. I let out a stream of mumbles before actually completing as sentence.

"What the heck happened?" I asked. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"After you passed out, Haruhi and I carried you to my house. Haruhi called Shino and told her what happened. Shino told Haruhi that she would be right over but a huge snow storm came through and she got snowed in at work." Yuki replied. "Haruhi went home a few hours ago. She doesn't live to far from here." I let out a chuckle or 2. I was staying in what I guessed was Yuki's apartment, alone and she was wearing only a huge shirt that was on the verge of falling off. What's a guy like me to do when you can literally feel your testosterone level rising? I would never take advantage of Yuki or anything but I just couldn't help myself from staring.

"I should get home." I mumbled. I was shaking a little. Never once had I been in this situation before. This was another; Ren would kill me if he found out, moment.

"Shino told you to stay put until morning." Yuki said sitting down in a chair. I coughed and then checked my situation. It was getting more interesting. Now it had gone from just staying for a while to spending the night, alone, with Yuki, who was in a huge shirt that was falling off.

"How did you get a hold of Shino's number anyway?" I asked. Yuki pointed to my cell phone that was sitting on a small counter. I had forgotten her number was in there. She would never let me live this down.

"Would you like something to eat?" Yuki asked. I was hungry. All I had was some of that crappy soup and a coffee. I nodded and Yuki opened up a refrigerator. "What would you like?"

"Some fruit, or if you have broccoli you could steam that would be great." I replied. I loved steam broccoli. It was one of my favorite side dishes. Yuki opened up the freezer and pulled out a box of broccoli.

"Would you like cheese with it?" she asked opening the box. I shook my head. It was good enough without cheese and I thought cheese only made it taste weird. I watched Yuki as she prepared the meal. I offered to help but she told me to sit down. When, she bent over to get something I looked away and that's when I noticed all of the books that were stacked up everywhere. Liking reading was an understatement. Yuki practically worshiped it. I couldn't believe all the books. They ranged from small novels, comic books, and even textbooks. Some of those textbooks were college level. I looked back at Yuki to ask her about them.

"There are so many books." I told her. "You must like reading to a second level. I never even read this many." Yuki shrugged and stuck the broccoli in the microwave. I never did understand why they called the steamed broccoli steamed when it could be cooked in the microwave. I didn't understand a lot of things society did. Yuki washed her hands and then came and sat next to me. I couldn't tell if I was really glade or a little uneasy. I was never good at things like this but this was the first time it had happened.

"Would you like to read some of them?" she asked. I shook my head. I doubt that I could read that much in a year. It would take me a couple hundred years to get by some of those books. I mean there was a college level math book. My math scores were low enough already. I didn't need some stupid book to show me that I sucked.

We ate and then went to bed. Things got a little interesting here. It turns out that the heater for the apartment complex only ran in all the bedrooms at night. The only way you could have it run in the other rooms was if you paid an extra 300 hundred dollars a year. My guess was Yuki was pretty rich considering she owned an apartment like she did. I didn't get why such a fancy place would do something so stupid as to shut the heat of in every room but the bedrooms. Wouldn't they just lose money in the end because they would have to reheat all the other rooms? I asked Yuki this ands he told me that the apartment had a good insulation but it still got a little cold in the other rooms. So there I was, alone with Yuki, at night, in her room. It wasn't like we shared the same bed or anything. I don't think I could have taken it if we did but I was given a nice little bed on the other side of her room. A few problems emerged when we were setting up my bed like me tripping and falling on Yuki. Well that might have been a purpose but saying it was an accident sounds better. The second was Seeing Yuki's bright blue panties. That one was not on purpose but one hundred percent accident. I thought I'd never see her blush in my whole life. I guess it just proved that odd things happen in odd situations. By the time we had final gotten into our appropriate beds, everything had calmed down a little.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna really quite The World." I said resting my head on the pillow. Yuki looked over at me.

"I don't think that would be good for you." She replied. I sat up and looked back at her. She had turned back over and was facing the other direction.

"What do you mean; it won't be good for me?" I asked. I didn't get a response. A few minutes later I could hear the faint sounds of snoring. Was quitting The World really bad for me? I rolled over and shut my eyes. I didn't like the idea of a game controlling my health.

Chapter 3 has finally ended. It took me longer to complete this one but since it was a little more interesting then the last chapter it was more fun to write. I still hope to have chapter 4 up by Monday but that might be pushing it.

Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope that everyone has been enjoying my work. I wish I knew what you all thought but no one ever reviews. At least tell me if it's bad so I can improve. Ok people Read and Review. Everyone got that.

Here is chapter 4!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 **

Return

I opened my eyes after a long restful sleep. I was pleased to see a ceiling over my head and not some computer generated sky. Maybe, it was a dream? It didn't matter how lifelike it was. It had to be a dream but something didn't add up. I had never passed out from a headache before. Also, when I had spoken to Haruhi in the bathroom, I did feel like I was the one talking. It was like someone or something had taken over. This whole thing was a mess. There was also the fact that Yuki had told me The World was good for me. That didn't add up either. If it was so good for you, why didn't she play it? Did she play it? I didn't know. We had never really talked about it and I didn't see any software for The World. Nothing was making sense anymore. Maybe if I did something else I would forget all this? I pulled the covers off and got out of bed.

Yuki was still asleep so I decided to check around her computers to see if there was any software for The World. What I found was amazing? There were two headsets and controllers for the game. Also, a spare computer had been tucked away. There was enough power to play 2 people at one time. I decided to set up the second computer and see if the game worked. I put the disk into the computer and an install screen came up. She hadn't even installed it on this computer. I tried the one on her desk and an install screen came up as well. Obviously some had given them to her but she never used them. I don't know what came over me but I wanted to install the game. I wanted to play it. Maybe, I wanted to prove that last night was a dream. I clicked the install button.

Mac-Anu was as busy as always. My character warped by the Chaos gate. I felt slightly light headed but not to bad. I knew it would go away quickly. I looked around town to see if anything was weird. Everything looked normal.

"Hey you, the Twin Blade." An Edge Punisher ran up to me. He had thick armor and his oversized sword was ordained on his back. "How'd you get your character to look like that?" I cocked my head a little. There was nothing wrong with my character.

"What are you talking about?" I replied. "I look like any other character from this game." The Edge Punisher shook his head.

"You're different. That face type and hair style is not in the game." I looked at him funny. Was this guy trying to mess with me or was it like yesterday. Did I somehow become my character from the game? No this was different; I can't feel the breeze or the ground. I can feel myself grip a controller. I switch my POV to third person and gasped. I looked like myself from the real world. The only thing that was different was my clothes. I wore the same outfit that Alastor wore.

"How did that happen?" I mumbled trying to put a good show on. The Edge Punisher couldn't know about yesterday. "This is really odd. I could have won something."

"CC Corp didn't have any events." The Edge Punisher replied. "You could have been hacked." I nodded. I knew that it was a complete lie but it was the best bet I had. I quickly told him that I had played yesterday and that I was having troubles with my character. I was then forced log out and I couldn't get back in. The Edge Punisher shrugged and walked away. I must have bored him. I started towards the main gate so I could get into the town when 2 young female players came up to me.

"Are you that guy from yesterday?" one of them asked. I think she was a Tribal Grappler.

"What guy?" I asked. I hope she didn't mean the guy who was panicking over not being able to log out.

"Some guy said he couldn't log out and that she could feel the game." The other player replied. "You look like him but your clothes are different."

"Sorry, don't know him?" I said running away. Great now I was the most talked about thing in the game. Could life get any worse? I kept running until I hit the mercenary district. Players stared at me and began whispering. I couldn't head them but I knew it was about me. Several other players approached me and started talking.

"Hey if it isn't the wander fool." The strongest one insulted. He pushed me a little. I pushed him back. Judging from what they looked like they were PKs. The leader was a Flick Reaper. His two partners were a Harvest Cleric and a Steam Gunner.

"Don't mess with me." I yelled. "I'm a lot stronger then you beginners anyway." The men laughed. I was level 123 what was their problem. I could destroy anyone who called Mac-Anu there home. I scanned over there level. They were all level 60.

"Don't talk shit that you can't back up." The Flick Reaper replied. He was still laughing. I checked my level just to laughing in his face. That's when I almost screamed. My character had gone from level 123 to level 1. It was just like what Shino had told me with Haseo. There was just one slight difference. My stats remained at level 123. Did that mean I could get stronger then the game parameters? What had happened?

"I'll kill you guys." I said spitting at their feet. "Make you a deal, if I win you must quite this game but if you win you can PK me every time I log on. The PKs grinned. They liked my idea and they were very confident.

"Deal punk!" The leader replied spitting at my feet. "Meet us in Delta, Hidden, Forbidden, Holy Ground." I nodded. It was a place not to many people went to and fighting was very possible there.

Hidden, Forbidden Holy Ground was originally a place in the original game. Nothing ever happens there. It is just a church and that is all. No monsters, treasure, traps, or NPCs. The only thing that was there was eye candy. I had never been there before. I never really saw the point in going but this time was personal. I entered the church and the 3 PKS were waiting.

"You ready to die?" One of them asked taking out his steam gun. I drew my weapons without saying anything. The match began. The 3 PKs decided to go in for big combos. I was on the ground before I could have gotten a skill off. I laughed when I noticed there damage was zero. The PKs cursed and began attacking again. I sat back and let them hit me. Attack after attack nailed my character's body. The PKs began to attack harder and harder. They used their strongest skills. The most they managed to pull of was 1damage. It would take a lot of skills for them to kill me.

"Damn it, he just won't die!" the Flick Reaper yelled as he attacked me. "He has to be hacked." I grinned. I had no idea if I was hacked or not. I took a quick slash at the player. 9999 appeared in huge red numbers and the Flick Reaper died. His friends gasped and started shaking.

"Hey man, we were kidding about the whole kill you thing." The Steam Gunner pleaded. "It was all Reggie's idea." I figured Reggie was the Flick Reaper. I smiled and put my shoulder on the Stem Gunner. He took a sigh of relief and began to back down. Taking my second blade in hand, I jammed it into his back. The Steam Gunner fell and turned into a ghost. The Harvest Cleric was about to revive him but I pointed my blades at him. He stop his action.

"I wouldn't do that." I said feeling rather cocky. I knew I couldn't lose. The Harvest Cleric shook like crazy as I approached him. "You should drop your weapon."

"You'll kill me anyways." He replied. "Why should I?" I shrugged and chopped my Twin Blade through him. It was an easy victory. I gained a ton of exp from the fight and leveled up to level 4. My stats also rose. I wonder how powerful I would be at level 150. There was nothing left to do so I logged out.

I took the headset off and grinned. It felt so good to be so powerful. The best part was knowing that I was still could get stronger. I sat back in the computer chair and started to relax. I could easily become the most powerful person in the game. I laughed slightly and stared at the computer. I could become like a god.

"Did you have fun?" I almost fell out of the chair. Yuki was standing over my shoulder.

"Ya, sorry I couldn't help myself. How did you get 2 copies of The World?" I asked standing up. Yuki shrugged. I guess she didn't know. Probably she got it for a present and just never used it. It's happened to me before. I decided to check outside the apartment. I took the elevator down to the lowest level. A brightly lit hallway greeted me when I walked out. I pushed open the main door and noticed that all of the sidewalks were shoveled. It was good to know that I could home.

I went back up to Yuki's apartment to get my things. She stopped me and explained that Shino was coming to pick me up. It was a little different but it would be nice not to have to walk home by myself. Shino came a few minutes later. I introduced her to Yuki.

"It's nice to meet you Yuki Nagato." Shino greeted shaking her hand. "Thanks for letting Luke stay the night." I thanked Yuki and followed Shino out of the building.

Shino instantly started trying to pry me open about the night before. She started to ask as me a ton of questions that I didn't want or feel the need to answer.

"What did you two do?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"We slept." I replied trying to walk in front. Shino kept up.

"Together?" she asked again.

"No" Did Shino think Yuki was a whore or did she just underestimate my gentlemanly skill. This went on until we got home. Finally, I told her to get out of my face and get a life. Shino just chuckled and sat down. I went to my room and sat down on my soft bed. At least, I knew that Shino was only kidding but it was really annoying. I was about to take a nap when my cell rang. It was from Haruhi.

"Hey are you busy?" she asked. I didn't know if I should lie and take my nap or tell her the truth. Who knows what might happen with Haruhi? I might have to pay for lunch again.

"No I'm not." I replied somewhat reluctantly.

"Good, meet me at Piano for the Young. I'll send you a map on how to get there." The call ended and I shut my phone. Why did she want me to meet her at a piano school? Could Haruhi play piano? It wasn't possible. She was too crazy to do something elegant like that. I laughed a little when I pictured Haruhi in front of a piano.

The piano place was a mile away. Shino had offered to drive but I didn't want to get harassed in the car. Waling would have been much better if it wasn't in the high teens. It was freezing and very icy. I slipped about 6 times. Finally, I made it to the piano place. It was a small building but I could see a big piano through the window. Haruhi was sitting out front. She had on a grey skirt and a big winter coat. I waved to her and she waved back.

"Good you're on time." She greeted. Her greeting sounded like I was never on time. I was always on time except for the thing at the museum.

"Good for me." I replied sarcastically. "So what do you need?" I sounded a little demanding. For some reason, I was tired. I had sleep all night and most of the day before. It was rather odd.

"Let's get out of this cold." Haruhi ordered. "I'm freezing my ass off and I'll be later for my piano lesson." I still was amazed that Haruhi took piano. It was absurd and totally random. Haruhi was someone I pictured in a Dungeon and Dragons group then in piano class. Well, I guess this could be right. Haruhi wouldn't really think DAD was fun because it didn't have to do with some weird thing. Maybe she thought aliens would come if she played the piano.

The instructor was some old guy. He had on tight pants that went up to his chest and a shirt that was tucked in some far it looked like he had a bra on. I almost burst into laughter when I saw him but I bit my tong.

"Hello, Ms. Suzumiya, how are you today." The old man asked shaking her hand. "And who is your friend?"

"Oh this is my friend Luke, he's an idiot so don't mind him." Haruhi replied. Some greeting I got. It felt really good to be called an idiot. The instructor laughed and had Haruhi sit in the chair by the piano.

"Play for me a quick piece." He instructed. "Luke, take a seat over there." I did as I was told and sat down. Haruhi began to play a quick piece. She was very good and I was amazed. Alien obsessed Haruhi could play the piano and really well to. I clapped for her when it was all done.

"That was really good." I complemented. "It was so well done." Haruhi laughed and explained that it was really easy. I knew she was only joking. The piano lesson lasted an hour and it was very good. After they were done, Haruhi and I went to a small café on the edge of the plaza the piano lesson place was in.

"So did you have fun with Yuki?" Haruhi asked sitting down. Oh, great now she was at it.

"We didn't have sex." I yelled. People around the café stared at me. I blushed a little then sat down.

"I didn't mean that you idiot!" Haruhi scolded. "I meant did you enjoy your time with her." I nodded. It was kind of fun but nothing really amazing. We basically slept. Haruhi smiled and leaned back in her chair. Something was up.

"What are you planning?" I asked glaring up at her. She leaned in close to me.

"Have you noticed something different about Yuki? I mean how quite she is." I nodded. Red even commented on how silent she always was. Haruhi continued. "Well don't you get it?" I shook my head. "In any great supernatural and interesting story, a young man with an odd or dangerous problem always has a young and beautiful female by his side. She keeps him from going crazy or turning evil and in the end they fall in love."

"What romance shit are you smoking?" I asked. I didn't see where this was going. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"It says in all the magazines I read that the young man must have a mysterious and quite female by his side. It's even better if they have glasses. That's why I'm hooking you and Yuki up."

"WHAT!!!" I yelled. Once again the all the people started staring. I decided to quite down a little. "What will that do?"

"It will make some really cool and supernatural thing happen." Haruhi replied. She put some papers on the table. They were covered in some odd math formula. How did this determine that something supernatural would happen?

"Look, Yuki is really nice and she's fun to be around but just randomly hooking us up." I complained. I wouldn't mind dating Yuki but with Haruhi behind the whole thing, who knows what would happen. We might end up alone in some deserted building tied together.

"You're just a sour puss." Haruhi replied. "Come on it will be fun. She even created an account on The World today. If you play it at her house, Shino will never know you do it."

"How will I get over there every day?" I asked. I couldn't just come over everyday. I had homework and other things. Haruhi rolled her eyes. She didn't like that I wasn't giving in.

"Then tell her you are going over to study." She ordered. Studding there would make it look like we were doing something else.

"So you want me to date her so when we play an online game more weird things will happen?" I said trying to get everything straight. Haruhi nodded. "Then no, that's using Yuki. What happens if she really wants to date me?"

"Don't you really want to date her?" Haruhi asked. I sighed. I really didn't know. It would be fun but did I really like Yuki that much. If the whole reason we would be going out was for a game, I was out.

"I don't know?" I replied. "It's using her and that's really mean." Shino had told me once before never to mess with a girls heart or else it would come back to bite you on the ass later.

"Come on." Haruhi moaned. "If it doesn't work then I'll tell her it was my idea." That was even worse then telling her myself. It made me look like some weak little guy who needed a friend to hook me up. I hit my head on my desk. I shook my head. I would not be part of her little scheme.

"I'll make you a deal." I replied. I was getting sick of arguing. "I'll play the game with you Yuki and then I'll ask her out. I will only ask her out if she demonstrates feelings of affection towards me."

"Yuki never demonstrates any emotion." Haruhi complained. She banged her head on the table. "Come on just try it, for me." I rolled my eyes. Haruhi was looking at me with big eyes. Oh damn it, I couldn't stand it.

"Alright I'll do it." I replied. "But I won't like it."

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 is over and it took longer then expected to write it. I had a really busy weekend and didn't get time. I'm sorry if any one was expecting this sooner. I hope that you all keep reading and I hope some REVIEWS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll keep writing but if I don't start getting reviews I might stop.

See you in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe I'm at chapter 5 already. It was only a little bit ago that I started this and it had come this far. I still haven't got any _**reviews**_ from people but that's ok because I still am having fun writing it and knowing people are reading it. Well before I keep rambling here is chapter 5.

**Chapter 5**

Haseo

School started too soon for me. The snow days had giving me a chance to relax and take a little break. I was getting used to being off. Haruhi and I had agreed that I would date Yuki. I still didn't fully understand her plan but I guess I had no choice. When I asked Yuki about dating me, she just shrugged and walked on. I don't if that means yes or no but I figured it was a sure. So that's how Yuki and I stared dating. Well if you could call it that. Most of our dates were going to Yuki's house so I could play The World. She just read when I played. It wasn't really a relationship but it worked I guess. This had been going on for a week. Shino was having a great time teasing me and I was ready to punch her out. She was like a big sister. Yuki knew that Shino was teasing me and she grinned a little when I told her. That's when she asked me the oddest question.

"Luke, I want to create and account on The World." She said putting her book down. I flipped my headset off and looked at her. She sat down in the chair next to me and brought the game up.

"Ok, I'll help you." I replied looking over at her screen. I got her to the account creating screen. "Ok lets create and user name and password."

"No wait, I have a user name." Yuki said stopping me. "I just haven't created a character." I looked at her a little confused. She had just said she wanted to make an account. Maybe, she had just forgotten she had one. We went to the main game screen and brought up the user sign in. Yuki typed in her user name. It was Morganna Mode Gone. I had heard the name before. She typed in her password next.

"What's your password?" I asked.

"Aura." I paused. Aura was the name of the goddess who looked over The World. Why did Yuki have that password?

I started helping Yuki with her character creation. We began the steps of creating a character and it started with a name.

"I ant my name to be Yuki." Yuki said typing it in. She clicked ok and the screen popped back up saying that it was taken. Several different names like Yuki876 or xYukix came up.

"That name is taken." I replied. "You can choose one of the ones down there." Yuki shook her head and hit submit again. This time it went through. It was impossible; somehow Yuki had gone passed the system. I laughed a little but then I continued to help her. The next thing was job class selection. Yuki pointed to the name Adept Rogue.

"That's a good class and all but Haruhi is one and she will spazz if you are to." I said trying to talk her out of it. Yuki clicked on the job class anyway. It seemed she knew what she was doing. Her classes for the Adept Rogue were, Shadow Warlock, Steam Gunner, and Edge Punisher. I stared in amazement. It wasn't possible. She had gone over the amount of points you could use for the job class. Yuki hit ok and it took her into the log in screen.

"Why didn't it let you make your actually character?" I questioned.

"It will look like me." Yuki replied. Haruhi was one thing but now both Yuki and I had characters, which looked like us in real life. None of it made sense and it was really annoying. I leaned back in my chair and then put the headset back on. I logged in.

Yuki was waiting for me by the Chaos Gate. She had on a blue skirt and gold chain mail shirt. Her legs were protected by big chain boots. I also noticed Haruhi waiting for us. She had changed a lot. She was now level 50 and had gotten her job extension. She now had on a short grey skirt with chain mail running down her legs and a light cloth shirt. She looked like her armor was weaker then it was before but she had picked a lower armored class as her second job.

"Yuki called me over here. I have no idea how she got my member address." Haruhi greeted. "I guess it doesn't matter now we can all play." I nodded. Yuki was busy looking at all the people around her. I don't think she was ready for the shock of seeing so many people. I put my hand on your shoulder.

"I might as well be the first to greet you." I said as if we didn't know each other. "Yuki Nagato, welcome to The World R:2"

Yuki got the game basics down fast. She was quicker and more deadly then I was with the controller. Her reaction was double mine and she was doing really well her second battle. She had started off with Shadow Warlock and was sending good spells down on our enemies. Yuki also gained exp fast. We went to a level 120 area. I watched as Yuki's and my levels grow.

"Hey, Luke, how did you drop to level 1?" Haruhi asked. "And how can you hold your own in a level 120 area." I explained to her what happened. The whole story from when I used The World on Yuki's computer to killing the PKs. I also told her that my statues were increasing beyond level 150. Haruhi then asked me. "How did you get over 500 exp fro killing the PKs?"

"I'm not sure." I replied. "All I know is that I'm really strong." I looked back at Yuki. She hadn't said much. I couldn't tell if she was having fun or not. "Yuki, do you like the World?"

"Yes." She replied. "I'm already level 15 and you are level 30. We grow fast in this game." I realized that Yuki was almost ready for her job extension. It was a special quest that let the Adept Rogue up there job. It stared at level 20.

"You guys shut up and let's go." Haruhi demanded. "I want to get to the Beast Treasure before I go to bed." Yuki and I followed her.

Haruhi and Yuki logged off about the same time. I decided to stay around and level up. I wanted to at least be level 40 by the time I logged out. I checked my stats and it showed level 39. Not to hard to get one more level. I was going to warp to a level but I got a quick short mail before I could. I gasped. It was from Haseo. It was short and read.

**Meet me at Delta, Hidden Forbidden, Holy Ground. **

It ended just like that. I knew Haseo would not harm me in anyway. I was Shino's friend and that meant I was Haseo's friend. I wanted to know how he got my member address. Shino didn't even know it so she couldn't have given it to him. I decided the best course of action was to go.

Haseo was waiting for me outside the church. He had on whiter leather armor and has gold half circle around the back of his neck. He waved to me and I waved back.

"You're Luke I take it." He greeted. His greeting was somewhat cold. I could tell he wasn't here to just chat. "Didn't Shino tell you not to play The World?"

"So what." I replied. "She's not my mom." Haseo sighed. He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the chapel. I tried to break free but it was too hard. His grip was tight and he easily got me into the chapel.

"Don't act like a fool." He scolded. "I did the same thing you did and I got Data Drained by Tri-Edge." What was he talking about? My plight was different then his was.

"Nothing will happen." I replied. "I can handle it." Haseo got right in my face. His expression was angry.

"What happens if this whole ting kills you?" He asked. "The headaches you have are very bad." I pushed Haseo away. I didn't want to listen.

"The headaches aren't caused by the game." I replied. I was getting sick of Haseo already. "Listen lay off ok." Haseo groaned and started walking towards the exit. He was pissed and didn't want to deal with me.

"Ok, keep playing but things will get worse." He yelled. "AIDA is causing your headaches." I nodded. Yuan had told me that. He had told me a lot of things I didn't get. Now Haseo was yelling about AIDA too. What did AIDA have to do with me?

"I don't care if AIDA is my brother that will eat away my soul if I play this game." I replied sarcastically. "I will play this game with Haruhi and Yuki." Haseo shook his head and left the church. I was going to chance him down but I could hear Yuki's voice telling me it was time to get off. I left the area and logged out of The World.

School went by slow the next day. Most of the stuff we learned was review and it was all very easy. I managed to get through the day without any homework. I grabbed my things and started to head out of the classroom, when Ren stopped me.

"Ok, listen up." He started. "All of us guys have seen you go home with that Yuki girl several times now. What the hell is up?" I shrugged. Why did it matter to him what was up? Ren didn't like my response. I decide to just tell him the truth.

"I'm 'dating' Yuki." I replied.

"You can't be 'dating' someone, you either are or you aren't." Ren replied. I rolled my eyes. Everything was black and white to him. I tried to get around Ren but he wouldn't budge. I was trapped in a classroom until I told him everything.

"Hey get out of my way." I ordered trying to push him. He was much stronger then I was. Odd that such a strong guy couldn't talk to a girl. "Look I only go to Yuki's to play The World."

"Oh you're playing but it's not that game." Why is everyone so annoying about this. Shino won't lay off, Haruhi wants to know everything and now Ren wants the same thing.

"It's true only Haruhi thinks were dating. I don't even want her to be my girlfriend really." I replied. I just wanted Ren to get out of the way.

"Won't she get made if you dump her?" he asked. I groaned.

"I doubt she even considers us dating." I moaned. "Listen, get out of the way." Ren stepped aside and I stormed off. This whole idea that Haruhi had come up with was a big mistake. I wanted out. I looked back at Ren who was still staring at me. He looked a little pissed so I decided to apologize.

"Ren, I'm sorry." I started. "I'm just tired." Ren started laughing.

"I've only been joking with you the entire time." He replied. I could make out a few words through his laughter. "It's great if you wanna date Yuki. I don't have a problem but get used to people asking you about it." He handed me a slip of paper. It read Orion. "That's my member address to The Word. We should play sometime."

I walked outside the school. For the past week, Yuki had been waiting by my building. Her school must get out before mine does. News had flooded around the school that I was dating her and the gossip was out. The main rumor was that I had met her on The World and had been helping her in the game in exchange for money or sex. It was random and pointless but that's what rumors are. Yuki didn't seem to mind when a group of girls would walk by and just say, 'looks it's the whore'. I felt really bad for her but her quite personality didn't show me if she was sad at all.

"Good Afternoon." I greeted. Yuki stood up from the bench she was sitting in.

"How was your day?" she asked. We began to leave the school grounds. I found it odd that she came and got me everyday. I knew the way to her apartment and it wasn't to far from my school. It was also out of the way to come and get me.

"It was ok." I replied. "You know that you don't have to come and get me everyday." Yuki shrugged.

"It's not hard to get here but if you would like me to stop I will." I shook my head.

"I just thought it might be a hassle for you." Yuki shook her head. I almost started laughing when we did almost the same exact motion. Yuki looked at me funny and I stopped my weird facial expression. For some reason, I felt awkward. I had never felt like this before but I guess just our small talk made me feel like we had just started dating. I was going to say something when my phone rang. I answered it.

"Luke, get over to the park this instant!" Haruhi screamed through the other end. I hated when she did that.

"Why?" I replied. "What's at the park?"

"Some guy named Ryou Mitsaki." She replied. "He says he knows you." I almost dropped the phone. We had met all right. The person behind Haseo wanted to talk to me. He must have gotten my cell from Shino and was ready to really chew me out for yesterday.

"Tell him I'll be there." I said and then hung up the phone. I looked at Yuki and smiled.

"I guess we're going to the park." She nodded and stared walking.

Ryou was a young man with white grey hair. He had red eyes and the uniform to a very prestigious private high school on. He waved to me when I got closer. Haruhi was standing next to him and to my surprise, so was Shino. I knew this was going to get very bad.

"Luke you're late again." Haruhi yelled. "Get over here." Yuki and I ran the rest of the way. It wasn't a long run but I felt tired none the less. Ryou smiled and held out his hand. I shook it.

"I think maybe we got off on a bad start." He began. "My name is Ryou Mitsaki, the person behind Haseo." I didn't bother to say anything and just glanced over at Shino. She must have known I played The World. I decided I should say something to her.

"Shino…I…"

"Don't say it." She replied. "I'm not mad but maybe a little disappointed." I nodded. Once again Haruhi had gotten me in trouble.

"Let me begin." Ryou said. For about an hour, he explained what happened in The World R: 2 and what AIDA was. I didn't really get it all but I was starting to understand little by little. AIDA was a huge data virus that was very deadly. The whole incident almost caused the Third Network Crisis and caused the death of my parents. Before Haseo could go on any farther I stopped him.

"How does this relate to me?" I asked.

"You see AIDA wasn't fully destroyed when Ovan activated the Rebirth." Ryou continued. "Parts of it were eradicated but some of it escaped. That part that escaped went into one of the coma victims." I sighed. Why me and how did they know all this was true?

"How do you know?" I defensively asked.

"We are not 100 sure but our sources tell me that this most likely is what happened." Shino started. "Luke, you're very special and instead of staying away from The World, we want you to play it." I almost gasped. Everything I knew was being flipped upside down. It was annoying and I hated it. I couldn't play, I could play, none of it made sense.

"Luke, this isn't so bad." Haruhi added. "You can play now and all thy want to do is monitor your character. Anyways, I love that I got a supernatural friend." I laughed a little before getting serious again. I was everyone's little play thing. Ii don't know if I really could have turned the offer down. It seemed like I was being counted on.

"Who will be monitoring me?" I asked. "And by whose orders was this given."

"I will monitor you." Ryou replied. "And the orders are from CC Corp. Mainly, a player named Pi. I nodded. I remember Shino telling me about Pi. I still didn't like being used by the system.

"Will you get AIDA out of me?" I asked. I hoped that I was not some research tool and that they wanted to get the virus out of me.

"That is the main plan." Ryou replied. "What do you say?" I looked down at the floor. No AIDA meant no headaches. It was a chance I wanted to take.

"I'm in." I replied. "This time I'm not being forced into something I don't want to do." Ryou smiled and handed me his member address. The fight for my very life was beginning

Chapter 5 was short. Sorry about that but I was getting really tired and wanted to end it.


	6. Chapter 6

REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 6**

Infection Spreads

I hated The World. What was once a fun game had become a hell no Earth for me. AIDA was slowly growing in my body. I received several emails when I had returned home. They were from two people I had heard of from Shino's stories. The first was from Pi. It told the basic operations that would occur when inspecting my character and how we would treat the problem if anything happened. The second was from a player named Yata. Shino had mentioned him before but I still knew very little about him. The message was as weird as he was. I wondered if it had been filled with symbolism or if he was bull shitting me.

**Subject: The World **

**8 years ago, the wave was defeated by the warriors of twilight. One year ago a legend was born and the world saved again. You see your existence as merely a human life. I think different or should I say, Fidhell, thinks different. A prophesy has come forth and I think you should read it. **

**Began the winds of time again, they know no bounds and fear no threat. They live in their lives, untouched by the dark on. They do not know what will happen when the Arbiter of Darkness comes at their souls. The Arbiter is quick and hates with all his being. He will walk among them and bring warmth and joy to their hearts. He will love them and give them peace. He will create a world worth living for them. They will except the lie and slowly be crushed. Time and time again, the Arbiter will reign on his throne. Even rebirth will not crush his lust for the dark. Not even a true sacrifice can seal his hatred. The arbiter will grow in his power and become a god. He will smite them and leave their bodies for dead. They will retaliate and Armageddon will begin. The Arbiter will hold his own and the fight will continue. The fight will be fought in the heavens and on the earth. They will fall to his power and cower in fear. The Arbiter will destroy all in his path but cry in doing so. Only these tears can bring redemption to this world, and the Arbiter's dark soul. **

**As you can see, Fidhell has prophesized something of importance. This is a prophesy of Armageddon, a destruction of all things. Luke, you are part of this prophesy but who are you in it. I will look more into his.**

The email ended. I stared blankly at the screen. I was perplexed. What did this prophesy have to do with anything? It sounded like a piece from a fantasy movie. I shook my head in disbelief and tried to make out what it could mean. The Arbiter was the darkness that would cause the final battle but it was also the savior in the end. What was they? What could they be referring to? Was it me or was it all the people in The World? All of these questions filled my mind. Many more came into play as I read the prophesy more. Who was the Arbiter of darkness? That was the one question I wondered most. What if I was the Arbiter? No it wasn't possible. I wasn't a being of evil or darkness. Both Haruhi and Yuki could vouch for me. Maybe, Yuki was the Arbiter. I examined the prophesy one more time. The parts about giving love and peace made me think a little of Yuki. She had stuck by me for a long time but she never spoke or expressed her feelings. Could she be feeling hate? Did she hate me? I had figured it out. Yuki had to have been the Arbiter of Darkness. She was mysterious, quite, and already had strange things happening in The World. That means I had to be one of the people in 'they'. My headaches were the proof of this. It was all so strange. Yuki was now my enemy, if I followed the prophesy. I almost didn't want to believe it but the evidence was right in front of my face. What should I do? Maybe, I should destroy her once and for all? If I killed her in real life, there would be no problem in the game. The prophesy would die without the Arbiter. I couldn't harm Yuki. It would be too hard for me to walk in and kill her. It would also leave a mess and it could easily be pointed at me. I wouldn't do it. I'd just talk to her.

_"Why shouldn't you go and stop her?" _I clutched my head. A throbbing pain in my head started. The faint voice of a man was in the back of my head. I groaned a little and sat down in my chair. My head was throbbing more and more. I could barely take it all.

_"You fight too hard. Why not kill her in The World?"_ I panicked. My head started killing me more and more. It hurt worse then the time at the soup place. I tried as hard as I could to keep myself from going crazy again.

_"Listen, with my power you can crush the Arbiter with my power. The prophesy will end and all will be well." _I tried to gain control of my thoughts. It was much harder then I thought. I felt like my body was being pulled away. I tried to fight and force who ever it was out of my head. He wouldn't budge.

"Who are you?" I asked myself. I didn't feel weird about talking to myself. The pain was too great to care. I struggled with my head a bit more before trying to reason with the voice. "What do you want with me?"

"_I am you. You are only fighting yourself when we talk. You're so week." _Now it was taunting me. The stupid voice in my head was making fun of me. I let out a faint scream. Was it AIDA talking to me?

"Get out of my head, AIDA!"I yelled. The voice inside me laughed. It had a cruel aura in its laugh. Soon its small chuckles became roars of laughter.

_"Get out of you, fool, I am you." _I started to regain control. I could feel it moving down my arm, through every blood vessel and under every bone. It hurt so badly I wanted to rip my arm off. "_You see, Yuki will only present problems. Finish her and rid yourself of all of them. Listen, I can help."_ I cursed and hit myself in the head. A cut formed on my head and blood started to trickle down.

"Are you AIDA?" I asked. I could feel the voice grinning at me. Its teeth were a dark red color and its eyes were pale grey. How could I see a voice? It was like he was standing in front of me. The voice let out a small sound of pleasure.

"_You should know that, I am you, I'll give you some of your powers. Use them as you see fit."_ My headaches faded. I collapsed to the ground and moaned. The wound on my head started to hurt. What power did he give me? I looked at my right arm. It was tingling and had a weird feeling power. My hand was stronger then it was before. I easily pushed myself up with it alone. I looked at it again. Black stops were forming on it but they quickly vanished. It was different. I held out my hand and conjured up a small black bubbly substance. I pointed it at a pencil in my room. The black bubbles left my hand and covered the pencil. A few seconds later, a pencil was in my hand. I looked at the desk and the pencil was still sitting there. Black spots formed then vanished on the pencil. It was a copy but it looked real. I went over and picked it up. It was real. There was no difference in the one I had gotten and the one that had remained on the table. I smiled as I looked at both pencils. This meant that I could have anything that I wanted. I would just copy it and it would be like it was never gone.

I had to see Yuki and Haruhi about this. Haruhi would go insane over it and Yuki might not care but I could make her care. She was my 'girlfriend' after all and I had never bought anything for her. I could get her a really nice gift. Something expensive and I wouldn't even have to pay a dime. I'd just copy it. It was a great idea. I ran out of the apartment and down the street. I flipped up my cell phone and quickly dialed Haruhi's number. She picked up.

"Haruhi, meet me at Yuki's apartment." I said still running. "I gotta show you something."

"What???" Haruhi asked with a sound of confusion. I told her it was a secret then hung up. I then called Yuki and told her that we were coming over and that I had something for her. Before, she could say anything I hung up. I was to excited to care what was going to happen. This was great.

The first store I stopped at was a jewelry store. I had no idea if Yuki liked jewelry or not but she was a girl so I figured that she did. I entered the store and an old man greeted me. His wrinkly face reminded me of my dead grandpa.

"Can I help you?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm looking for a ring. It's for my girlfriend so, what's the most expensive thing you got?" The old man was taken back when I said most expensive. He took out two big gold diamond rings. One had 3 small diamonds and the other had one big one.

"These are my best and most expensive." He said. "I think they might be out of your price range. There around 2000 dollars." I thought he would have something more expensive but that would have to do. I pretended to look the ring over but I was actually coping it. The real ring went into my left hand and I quickly sunk it into my pocket. I handed the fake copy back to the old man. I refused to see the big diamond one.

"I need to check around and compare prices." I lied. I loved my new power. Maybe being infected with AIDA wasn't so bad. I thanked the man for helping me and walked out of the store. I ring I had gotten was very nice. It looked a lot like a wedding ring or something you would give for that type of occasion. I didn't care. I liked the ring I got anyways.

The next store I hit was the book store. Yuki loved to read so this was an easy target. I entered the books store and was greeted by the store clerk. I quickly ran to the back of the store and looked for a book Yuki might like. I found the perfect one. The title was 'Reading a Good Book: How to Pick One that You Like'. I made a copy of it and slipped the book into my jacket. That should be good present wise. Before leaving, I stopped and thought about Haruhi. She would be so mad if she didn't get a gift. What would Haruhi like? I walked around the book store and found a book on oddities in the universe. I copied the book and slipped it into my jacket. I slipped out of the bookstore and headed for Yuki's apartment.

It was obvious they had been waiting for sometime. Haruhi was pissed and threw a pillow at me when I walked in.

"Thanks for making us wait!" she yelled. "Well what is it?" I took out the book on oddities in the universe and handed it her. Haruhi gasped when she saw it. "Oh my god, this is great but it's not my birthday."

"A friendship present." I replied taking out Yuki's book. I handed it to her and she looked it over. "That's not all." I took out the gold ring and put it on her finger. Both Haruhi and Yuki gasped.

"Where did you get that ring?!?" Haruhi asked looking at it. "It's…wow!" Yuki looked at it. Even she was amazed and Yuki was almost never amazed.

"I used my new power to get it." I replied to Haruhi's question. I held out my hand and used my power to take and copy one of Yuki's books. When it was done, there were two books.

"That's amazing." Haruhi yelled. "So odd and supernatural, How did you do that." I explained that I had a weird run in with my headaches again and when it was over, I had that power. Haruhi eyes lit up bright. She asked me to do it again. I grinned and decided to show it top her again. Black bubbles left my hand and then went under her skirt. A second later, in my hand was Haruhi's red panties.

"See I can copy anything." I replied before getting punched in the mouth. Haruhi was standing over me furious. I guess she had never expected that. Her face was bright red like a Christmas tree and her hand was clenched in a fist. I grinned and waved my hand little more. A white bra appeared in my left hand. I wish I wouldn't' have done that because a foot came smashing down on my groin. I let out a quick yelp of pain before gasping for air.

"Luke, you are a fiend." Haruhi accused.

"So are you." Yuki replied. You have done some pretty bad things yourself." Haruhi glared at Yuki.

"So what." I tried to stand up but I hadn't completely gained the feeling back in my balls. I toppled over slightly and then tried again. I laughed a little and gave Haruhi the copy of her undergarments. I had no need for them.

"So you gave us copies of all this stuff?" Yuki assumed. I shook my head. I explained that the stuff I gave was the real deal and that it was very good quality. I also explained that the copies got left behind. Yuki looked slightly disappointed

"Isn't that stealing?" she asked me. I didn't know how to answer it. It couldn't have been stealing; I was leaving a copy behind. I shook my head in disbelief.

"It's not stealing a copy is being put there, right Haruhi." Haruhi shrugged and was too busy looking at her book. She seemed to like my power. Why didn't Yuki? I sat down in a chair. I didn't want to admit it but Yuki had to be wrong.

"But hat person is only getting a copy." Yuki replied. I could tell in her voice that she didn't approve. I let out a brief sigh then continued.

"But I got that ring for you." I said letting out a few emotions. Yuki took the ring off and handed it to me. She then handed me the book back.

"I'm sorry but I can't except them." She replied. I took the gifts back and slide them under my jacket. Why was she crushing me? I wanted to do something nice for her but I couldn't. It wasn't stealing, it couldn't be. Damn it all. I was done with what I needed to do so I left.

I ran down the hallway not even saying goodbye. Had I failed? No, the voice was right Yuki was Arbiter. I kept running. Tears were running down my face. I could hear Haruhi chance after me. She was much faster then I was and easily caught up.

"Luke, stop!" She said grabbing my arm. "Hold on a second." I turned towards her and wiped my face. Her soft eyes met mine and she parted me on the shoulder.

"Buck up you idiot." She ordered. "If you don't it's the Death Penalty." I didn't want to be forced to buy lunch again. I wiped my face again and tried to smile. "See that's better."

"Sorry about that." I apologized. "I really thought Yuki would like it. I must be the crapyest boyfriend in the world." Haruhi started laughing.

"I thought you weren't considering that a real relationship." Haruhi replied. I nodded. I explained that at first I didn't but I grew more and more to liking it. I wanted to do something nice for her but it backfired.

"I guess it fell apart when I found out she's the Arbiter." I explained. Haruhi cocked her head. She obviously didn't know what I was saying. I didn't really know how to explain it so Id decided not to. "It's nothing."

"Bull shit!" Haruhi yelled. She obviously wasn't happy with my answer. "This whole thing is something odd, that power and the way your acting." I shrugged. I wasn't acting any different then I normally do.

"I thought you liked 'supernatural things." I replied. Haruhi nodded.

"Just because I said your power was odd doesn't mean I like it." Did she consider it stealing too? How was any of it stealing? I created a copy, a perfectly good copy. Why were Haruhi and Yuki giving me such a hard time with this?

"Look, I only do what I feel is right." I replied.

"You're stealing, with a really sweet and odd power, but you're still stealing." Haruhi scolded. "Yuki is right, all the way." I groaned. This was the thanks I get for my gifts. I wanted to punch Haruhi so hard.

_"Do it." _Without even thinking, I created a fist and then punched Haruhi as hard as I could. It sent her backwards but Haruhi quickly caught her balance. Holding her face, Haruhi glared at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled slapping me across the face. My anger stopped and I realized what I had done. I had let the voice in my head control my thoughts and my actions. I broke out into tears and grabbed Haruhi's shoulders.

"What was I doing?" I asked myself. "I'm so sorry, what have I just done." I could barely make out what I was saying. Tears were filling my mouth. Taking a towel out of her skirt pocket, Haruhi let out a sigh. She handed the towel to mea and I wiped my eyes.

"Was it the voice again?" she asked. Her anger had turned to a serious wonderment. I nodded. "Do you need to rest or go to the doctors?" I shook my head. They couldn't do anything for me and my condition.

"Call Ryou." I told Haruhi as I walked towards Yuki's room. "Call Shino too, and tell them that it is time to start the investigating." I handed my cell to Haruhi and opened Yuki's apartment.

Yuki, as always, was reading quietly. The book she was reading looked like a thick based on space travel. She read odd books for being a girl.

"I need to use your computer." I said sitting down in one of the chairs. Yuki stopped reading her book and sat next to me. She brought up the second computer and stared at me. Her emotionless eyes met mind. It felt like see was reading my every thought and feeling.

"I will join you." She said putting the head set on. I followed and log onto The World.

I warped into Mac-Anu. Yuki followed warped in a few seconds later. I scanned over her character and noticed that she had gained a few levels. She was almost high enough to gain her second job. Before switching on the game volume, I heard Haruhi talking to me.

"Ryou is coming. I'll stay here in case anything happens." She said. I thanked her. Haruhi was odd but in the end she did at least care a little. I switched on the game volume and then looked over a Yuki. She was staring off at the town gate.

"What's up?" I asked. Yuki pointed at the gate. A second over two after that, it opened. Three men in thick black plate armor walked towards the Chaos Gate. They had thick helms on that covered their faces. The helmets resembled a different animal. The one in the center helmet resembled a goat, the one to his right resembled a bear, and the one to hi left resembled a bird. They had thick long swords equipped to their belts. They were moded characters created by CC Corp. They were better known throughout The World as GMs or the Game Masters. Many just called them the Eternal Death or The World's Judges. Haseo's name Terror of Death came from one of their nicknames. Their black armor gave away what squad the GMs were. They were the Black Sheep. The Black Sheep was the highest power a Gm could reach. They could do almost anything and not lose their position. Originally, they were created to debug The World R: 2 but in recent years they had become more and more powerful. Everyone hated them.

The Leader stepped forward and posted something on the Wall to Mac-Anu. A huge posting appeared and written on it was instructions for the different players. The leader turned around. I knew who he was. He was Maxim, the leader of the Black Sheep.

"To all players in Mac-Anu." He began. The order was being broadcasted all over Mac-Anu. This server will be closed temporally because of Guild moding. All players in Mac-Anu have 5 minutes to changed servers or else there characters will be deleted along with the mods." Different players started yelling and complaining. Everyone knew that it was a lie and the GMs were doing it just to piss everyone off.

"What about us beginners, who can't compete in the high level servers?" a low level Blade Brainder yelled. Maxim turned towards the low level player.

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked. "Low level player, you must be one of the moders." The Blade Bandier gasped and shook his head. Maxim stepped closer and the noob started to run. Maxim held out his hand and yellow rings surrounded the player. The group around the Black Sheep gasped. He had deleted the other player.

"You monster." A few players yelled. Maxim laughed and turned towards the crowd. They went silent in fear of being deleted.

"I thought so." Maxim said proudly. "You have 5 minutes to leave starting now." Yuki stepped forward. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen.

"Is moding a guild bad enough that you have to delete people over it?" she asked. Maxim looked straight at her. I knew he was scowling under his mask. Not a smart idea to piss of the leader of the Black Sheep.

"Do you really have a death wish?" Maxim asked Yuki holding out his hand. "Sorry but I must delete all who oppose me." The wanted to plead but it was too late. The yellow rings started around Yuki. They began going up her body but then they stopped. Maxim tried it again but it was the same outcome. He was really pissed. "Fine you moder, I'll kill you with my sword." Maxim drew his blade and charged at Yuki.

"He can't attack in a Root town." A player yelled.

"He's a GM he can do what he wants when he wants." Another yelled back. I shut my eyes hoping that Yuki might somehow be sparred death. I waited for the sounds of a character dieing but I was greeted with the sound of swords clashing. I opened my eyes. Yuki had drawn a Blade Bandier sword and had blacked Maxim's attack. When did Yuki use the Blade Bandier class? She never had picked it when we first started. Even Maxim was surprised. No normal player could attack in a Root Town.

"Damn it!" Maxim yelled. He stopped the Root Town closing clock. It had almost reached zero and Maxim didn't want his character to go with all the rest. He began cursing like crazy. "I don't know who you are moder but you better watch out. I'll pull back for now but next time you will die." With those words, Maxim warped out. Yuki let out a small sigh and then turned towards me.

"The data in this area was fine. There has been no moding." She replied. I shook my head in amazement. Yuki was not a normal girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 I think is the half way point but I'm still not too sure. I at least want 14 chapters but this could go much longer.

Thank you, DarkSabor for being the first reviewer!!!

-----------------------

**Chapter 7**

False Hope

The Black Sheep now could easily target Yuki for what she did to there leader. The sad part was she didn't really do anything except for defend herself. Once again the GMs used their powers to crush the weak and normal player. It was beyond sickening. They were no better then the corrupt politicians of our world. Sometime I wish I were stronger. If enough GMs attacked Yuki, she wouldn't even be able to stop them. If I was stronger then I might be able to do something. Looking at my small hands, I realized that I was still only playing a game. Why is this so real if it's only a game? Everything from the environment around me to the things that were happing all seemed too real. I could even feel the wind of the game. What the hell was going on? No let me rephrase that, what the hell has been going on since the beginning? I started to wonder if meeting Haruhi and Yuki was more then just simple coincidence. Now everything that happened to me seemed to have a purpose.

"Haseo is here." Yuki said pointing at the Chaos Gate. A second later, the tall character, that Ryou player, warped in. He stepped forward and waved. I was glade that Maxim had stopped the count down for the server closing but he could easily start it back up another time.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized. "Oh, I didn't know you Yuki was coming." I nodded.

"I wasn't expecting it either. Haruhi explained everything to you." Haseo nodded. He sent me a small short mail that read, Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. Why were we going there so much? It wasn't that great of a place and there were no monsters.

"Put Yuki and me in your party and let's go." I did as I was told and headed for Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. The next thing I saw was not the stone walkway up to the cathedral but a area filled with shattered and broken data. Haseo looked around and cursed. He didn't plan on this.

"We are in a sealed area." Yuki said stepping forward. "We can not leave until permeated by the creator." How did Yuki know this crap? Even Haseo seemed amazed. The whole place was like a big blue circle surrounded by nothingness. I could only fear what might come out at us in here.

"Account name: Morganna Mode Gone, password: Aura, character name: Yuki." A loud booming voice came over what sounded like a speaker. "You are here by banned from the using The World: R2 for violence against the GMs." Damn it, it was a system administrator. They were the guys who were high up in CC Corp and they called a lot of the shots in game. They would be worse then the GMs themselves. Three men appeared in front of us. They had on thick black robs that covered their heads and a big sword on their backs. The system admins were very powerful in both level and hacking skill. They could easily hack off any barrier that surrounded Yuki's character and hack into its main frame.

"She was only defending herself when Maxim attacked her." I protested. I didn't want to see Yuki being deleted. Haseo glared at me. I had forgotten to tell him about Maxim and the Black Sheep. Before he could say anything, three other characters warped in. This time it was Maxim and the other two GMs that were with him earlier. He had only left to get backup.

"It doesn't matter, a GMs words are law." Maxim replied drawing his sword. "This area has broken any barriers and shields that her character might have. A beginner is beginner. No matter what type of tricks you have outside of here it won't work now."

"Cut the crap." Haseo yelled drawing two Twin Blades. He pointed them at Maxim. "You bastards probably were doing something underhanded." Maxim and the other GMs prepared themselves for any attacks. Yuk and I both drew our weapons and prepared for a fight. I figured that the GMs were as strong as I was and only slightly stronger then Haseo. Yuki was another story. Her low level meant that she would be an easy target and one kill from a GMs blades meant that your character would be deleted instantly.

The battle began rather quickly. It was easy to tell what GM was going for what player. Maxim was all out on Yuki. The bird headed one was on Haseo and the bear headed one was attacking me. I decided to help Yuki a little. I could take two Black Sheep at once. I hope. Maxim was much quicker then the other two opponents. He used a lot of side slashes and strong thrusts. They were easy to counter and predict. The bear headed warrior was a different story. His attacks were swift and harder to read. With both the godly power of Maxim and the swift and quick hits of the other Black sheep, the fight was much tougher then I imagined. Believe me it was tough to imagine. Haseo had his hands full and couldn't help.

"Please is this it." Maxim yelled swinging his sword at me. "Come on, save your girlfriend." I blocked a hard hit my Maxim only to be hit in the back by the other guy. I went flying forward. I struck the ground and blood spewed off of me. Wait! Why was there blood and why did that hit hurt? I stood up as my back filled with pain. How did that happen? Before I could think it over more, Maxim attacked me again. Where was a high level player when you needed one?

"Damn it!" I cursed as his blade struck my shoulder. I was lucky enough that Yuki used a potion on me. The pain dimmed a little as my HP increased. The bear headed guy swung down. I shut my eyes waiting for the kill. The sound of two blades clanging together forced me to open them. Yuki was standing over me. The enemy sword had been blocked and Yuki finished the block with a counter attack. Her blade impaled the bear headed man and sent his HP to the low teens. I finished him with a skill.

Haseo was handling the other warrior easily. He could switch between his weapons quickly and the bird headed warrior was at his mercy. The sound of bullets hitting metal hit my ears several times. I quickly checked over at my second enemy. The bullets did damage in the low teens but it was slowly shaving off his HP. I was more worried about Maxim then the bird headed warrior. Maxim was amazed that his warrior had been killed so easily. He was down right pissed. I figured that now thing would get a little tougher. Maxim and I became locked in a sword dual. Our blades slashed together multiple times every few seconds. Sparks flew from our swords. Yuki used items on me as I needed them.

"Why won't you die?" Maxim yelled swinging very hard. I dodged the attack and hacked off p[art of his armor. The left shoulder piece went flying in the air before it hit the ground. Maxim looked in amazement at his shattered piece of armor. His confusion turned to anger. "Who are you? My level is passed the system and you can hold your own against me."

"Maxim, stand down." I pleaded. "It's over." Haseo had just killed the other Black Sheep. His HP was still very high. Maxim growled underneath his mask.

"No, I am a GM, a game master." He yelled. "If this is how you want it then fine." He held his sword out and black bubbles began forming around it. It was just like the time when I almost killed myself and the time at the crappy soup place. Thos bubbles also appeared out of my hands. Was that AIDA? Was that what I was infected with? Maxim's sword increased in size to the point were t was bigger then an Edge Punisher's weapon.

"Maxim, stand down!" the system admins ordered. Maxim glared at them. He wasn't going to leave without one of us dieing.

"No." he growled. His voice was different. It almost sounded like he was demon possessed. "I will kill him, I'll kill them all!" Maxim lunged at me and our swords hit. I felt the black bubbles surround me. My head started to throb again. The more bubbles that touched me the more my head hurt. I began screaming as the pain got to worse.

"Make it stop." I yelled breaking away from the attack." I clutched my head.

"Maxim, that is enough!" Haseo ordered. "What you are doing is dangerous." Maxim growled at Haseo. He wouldn't stand down. My head continued to hurt more and more. Another attack might send me over the edge. Before I knew it, Maxim was over me like a hawk. His blade slashed into my side. The attack should have sent me flying but I remanded in place. Maxim gasped as his giant sword shattered in two.

_"You have power now. So Use it!!!" _I smiled and stood up. Maxim mouth was wide open in shock. I had a sudden boost in confidence.

"That was really pathetic." I said laughing. "Want to see real power?" From my right shoulder, a huge black arm formed and hung above me. It had a hand like a human but its nails were sharp and the hand looked slightly messed up. The hand was a dark black. It was darker then night. Bubbled emerged off of it. Maxim was going to die now. I snapped my figures. The arm went flying at Maxim and grabbed him. His armor began to be crushed like a soda can and Maxim screamed in pain. I guess he could feel my power.

"Luke, stop it!" Haseo ordered. "Don't use AIDA." I looked over at him and laughed. Why shouldn't I use it? I continued to crush Maxim. I wanted to rip him in two. Haseo yelled at me again. "Luke stop it now."

"Luke, stop." Yuki said. I looked over at her. Why did she want me to stop? I sighed and threw Maxim down. His body scrapped against the flooring and he flipped over on his stomach. Where his armor had been ripped off, the glowing blue light of shattered data remained. Maxim was now just a broken character with no power.

"What is this?" the system admins yelled. "You player, Luke, is here by banned from The World: R2." I looked over at them and grinned. My newly formed AIDA arm turned into a sword and sent it their way. The blade stuck into the admin in the middle and ripped through him. The other two started running but they were too slow. My sword like AIDA cut them all down. I laughed as I watched there bodies vanish into thin air.

"You bastard!" Haseo yelled. "You just killed them!" I looked at him. Well what was I suppose to do?

"Of course." I replied. "They wanted to kill us."

"Never use AIDA to harm someone else!" Haseo yelled again. I was getting sick of him always yelling. Who did he think he was? I was better then him. I was much more powerful but I would never attack him. I listened and stood down. The giant arm vanished from my shoulder and I was once again my everyday player. The filed retuned to its original from and everything seemed normal. Haseo didn't bother to even listen to what I had to tell him. He jus warped out and left Yuki and me.

"Wow." I mumbled. "Haseo sure is pissed." Yuki looked at me with her emotionless eyes.

"I need to go." she said. I didn't even have a chance to say anything before she warped out. I was alone, again. Maybe, my powers only let me be alone. I slammed my fists up against the wall. I had no need to stay online so I logged out.

Yuki walked me home. It was really later and it was hard to see outside. I was glade that she decided to walk me home. I would have been a little disappointed if she didn't. I walked along the road with her next to me. I didn't know what to say. We were both quite, which wasn't odd for Yuki but still. I sighed as we walked. The whole day seemed like a bust and a waist of time. All that happened was I got angry and killed some GMs in a game. Not my ideal day.

"I need to get back home." Yuki said. She stopped and started walking the other way. I almost wanted to walk her back but it would be a waist of my time and hers.

"Get home safe." I replied turning the other way. That's all that was said and then we parted.

I didn't even make it fully home when something hit me. Haruhi had left in the middle of our battle. She had left a note saying that she had to go to piano practice. It was odd of her to just leave randomly. Something else caught my attention. I didn't know why but I had a strange urge to go back to Yuki's apartment. I followed my gut and turned around. Shino wouldn't miss me that much that I couldn't go back. I'll just say I forgot something.

The night only seemed to get darker and more eerie. Street lights and the bright lights from buildings didn't seem to light up the area. It was the type of darkness where you knew something would happen. I kept walking along the path, tired and wondering if I should turn back. The night seemed to keep getting darker. What I was doing was stupid and a waist of my time. I looked up a tone of the buzzing street lights. What was I doing? I stood still and just listened to the breeze. The soft sounds of the wind and the sound of men laughing filled my ear. Men, who laughing loud and making sexual comments. I turned to the sounds. Something wasn't right and I knew that I had been sent back for reason.

The sound led me to a deserted area in the park. Four tall and muscular men where laughing and drinking cheap booze. They were drunk silly. Below them was a girl, who was half naked and bleeding. Her short light blue hair caught my attention.

"Yuki." I mumbled. It was her and she was bleeding badly. Most of her clothes had been ripped off and thrown to the side. What had happened? Damn it, I knew I should have followed her back. The bigger of the thugs looked up at me and grinned.

"Who do we have here." He mumbled. His words were slurred and he walked funny. "You know this bitch." I stood my ground. They had no right to call Yuki a bitch. The four drunken men laughed when they saw I was ready to fight.

"You see we was having some fun here with this one." A shorter blond man said. He spit out some of his beer. "We haven't done anything…yet." The men started laughing and they grabbed what ever weapons they could. I ran over to Yuki and touched her forehead. She was only unconscious.

"You bustards did this." I yelled. My fist tightened into a fist and I could feel my body tense up. From my right arm, black steam began to radiate off me. Was AIDA being summoned to my arm? Could I use my power outside of the game? The four thugs stepped back and I grinned. Yuki opened her eyes and looked up at me. She must have regained consciousness. I smiled at her as more and more power entered my arm.

"Hey man." The leader said stepping back. "Calm down." A huge black arm shot out of my right shoulder. It was longer then it was in the game and it looked like it was made of liquid. I touched it and it was hard like and rock but cold like ice. Was AIDA my pet? I laughed as another arm formed on my left shoulder. Two huge arms began swinging widely.

"You won't be forgiven fro your crimes." I yelled. The thugs pulled back in fear. "Your souls will be purified by the hope of AIDA." What had I just said? What hope was I talking about? So many questions, no time to think, I sent out the AIDA spawned arms. They struck into two of the thugs and began ripping open their skin. They fell to the floor in pain and blood poured out of their wounds. I wasn't going to kill them but I would make them suffer. The arms shot after the other two. They tried to run but it didn't matter. As I figured, the arms were faster. It knocked them down and began to beat their bodies. The four thugs were now bloody messes.

"Have you learned your lesion?" I asked. The thugs didn't reply and only moaned. They were in horrible pain. "I'll end this now." The AIDA arms kept going. "Stop!" The y still wouldn't listen. I began to panic. To much more and those guys would be dead. I ordered them to stop but it still didn't work. I was just lucky that the arms stopped once the thugs were on the brink of death. Yuki sat up from her spot.

"You and Tsukasa have a problem when it comes to controlling your powers." She said. Who was Tsukasa and what did he have to do with me. Yuki looked over at the thugs, who were about to die. "We should call an ambulance." I wiped out my cell phone and called.

The whole event turned out to go smoother then I thought. I explained to the police what happened and they took the four men into custody. The thugs screamed and yelled about me being demon possessed but they were so drunk it didn't matter. I checked my watch and it was 1 in the mourning. I was glade that I didn't have school in the mourning. I looked over at Yuki, who was sitting on a park bench. She had my jacket over her shoulders. It was still very cold out ands he was lucky that she didn't catch a cold. I shook a little as the wind ate through my T-shirt. I hated the cold. Yuki didn't seem to mind it. Whether she had jacket on or not, she didn't care about the cold.

"Are you alright " I asked. "They didn't hurt you in anyway." Besides a gash to the back and a few bumps, Yuki appeared to be ok. They hadn't rapped her or done anything else. I still wanted to check to make sure.

"I'm fine." She replied. "How about you?" I was fine. I wasn't the one, who got beaten up and almost rapped. Yuki continued talking. I wasn't used to her saying so much. "Your powers don't agree with you do they."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How do you know so much about The World?" Yuki sighed and stood up. I knew something big was going to happen. She looked at me with her eyes that ate through my soul.

"Have you heard of the black box?" She asked. I shook my head, never even heard of it. Was it program or like a game? "The black box is a special part of the original World. It held a being called Morgana Mode Gone. The programs goal was give birth to the ultimate AI, Aura. Morgana became to smart and began to try and kill Aura. A group known as the .hackers helped to create a full Aura and Morgana disappeared." I was lost with how this related to us but I just kept nodding.

"Morgana still exists outside of the game. Her job is to protect Haruhi Suyumiza." I nodded. Still was lost but I guess I would be until Yuki finished. "Haruhi possess something that can make or break The World, the power of rebirth. It was a power only Ovan had but somehow it got transmitted to her. It has been with her for three years, on the day she was born." I gasped. Haruhi was born three years ago but that wasn't possible. Yuki kept going. "She was born to fully destroy an entity called AIDA. AIDA can never be truly destroyed until Haruhi creates a Sealed Reality in The World and uses data drain on it. As Morgana, my job is to insure that Haruhi creates a Sealed Reality and AIDA is truly destroyed in it." My moth was hanging wide open. Yuki was only a program in human form and Haruhi possessed something that would destroy my power. I shook a little. I wanted AIDA to be gone from my body but I didn't want to lose my new abilities.

"Are you my enemies?" I asked. I had to know id that question was true.

"Only if you refuse to let us help you destroy AIDA. We…I need your help in destroying the evil in The World but I don't want to harm you." Yuki walked closer and took hands. "As only a alien from a another universe, I don't truly know what the concept of love is but I don't know what other words I can use to describe how I feel about you." It started to snow. It was unexpected but for some reason I didn't notice. Had Yuki just told me that she loved me and what was Haruhi's connection in all this? Why was this getting more complicated?


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Internet explorer crapped out on me and I couldn't use my internet explorer anymore. My dad had to get the geek squad to fix it and everything. Good thing we didn't have to reinstall windows.

**Chapter 8**

Tri-Edge versus Luke

I slammed my head into my desk. What the hell was going on? Firs, Yuki told me she was some alien computer from The World and her mission was to destroy AIDA. She also called herself Morgana Mode Gone. She also told me that Haruhi had some power to create something called a 'Sealed Reality" in The World. A 'Sealed Reality" was the only real way to destroy AIDA. The Whole thing was pissing me off. Everything I knew was starting to get flopped around. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair. I couldn't believe that my friends all had special powers like I did. Was I losing it? That couldn't be it; I had already lost it a long time ago. Everything about The World was strange. I was just one small oddity in it.

The weirdest thing was Yuki's confession. Could I even call it a confession? She acted like it wasn't that big a deal. That's Yuki for you. She is strange but she is a computer after all. To think, I'm friends with a super computer. I couldn't call Yuki that. She was more then just some machine. She had feelings and a life. She probably has more of a life then I do.

Shino was busy making some type of soup. She had been cooking a lot lately because she was on break. It was nice to have Shino around. He brought life to the house. It had been a week since Yuki had told me about her real identity. I hadn't spoken to her or Haruhi since. I didn't really want to. It would feel weird talking to a computer and what ever Haruhi was. I almost felt like they were my enemies. They wanted to destroy a power that I had. They had no right to do that.

Haseo came over a lot in the past week. He and Shino seemed to be getting closer and closer. I enjoyed his company. He helped me with homework and other things. I was really glade that he was my friend. We played The World together. Shino, Haseo and I had been playing a lot lately and I was a very high level now. At level 120, I could kill all level 150s and make it through one of the toughest dungeons in the game. In reality, my level had to have been in the 200s. I had also become a subject on the message boards. I had become known as a hacker and lowlife. Other said to stay away from me. I didn't care. They could say what they wanted. I was who I wanted to be. When Haseo and Shino weren't around, I used AIDA to kill my enemies. I didn't even have to lift a finger to get exp.

Life had become somewhat boring. A month went by and I never did get to talk with Haruhi or Yuki. It was like we had just gone our separate ways. I wanted to get in contact with them but I never did. I also stopped playing The World. There was no point in playing a game that I didn't have any friends on and was hated. Haseo still came around a lot but we didn't really talk anymore. I think he was become a little suspicious of my growing power. Was he jealous that I was stronger then him? He laughed to myself when I thought this. He was. He had to be. I was not only stronger in game but in real life to. My grades went up and I became much more athletic. Life was boring but at the same time it was enjoyable.

My cell phone rang. I hadn't heard my ring tone in what seemed like forever. I checked the caller idea and to my surprise, it was Haruhi. Why did she want to contact me now after do long? Forgetting I asked myself that question, I answered.

"Hello." I said. Haruhi didn't respond right away. I was used to her screaming into the phone or telling me to go somewhere right away then hang up.

"Luke, hi how are you?" she asked. "I haven't seen you in a while." I didn't feel like talking. I didn't want to talk to her.

"Look, can we just go our separate ways." I mumbled into the phone. Haruhi gasped. I was almost amazed that I had said that.

"Go our separate ways!" she yelled. I jerked the phone away from my ears. It was like old time sake. "Are you crazy?"

"No but, It was kind of my fault Yuki got hurt and…" I stopped. Was it my fault? I had left her let her walk alone and it's what got her almost rapped.

"Yuki is fine. She wants you to come play The World with us." Haruhi demanded. Her voice sounded very cruel. She wasn't asking me to go on, she was ordering me.

"I quite that game." I replied.

"Bull shit." Haruhi yelled again. "You can't quite, not now, not after so much has happened." I rolled my eyes and was prepared to hang up. This was a waist of time. I set my finger of the red quite button but I didn't press it. I had to ask something.

"Haruhi, do you know what a Sealed Reality is?" I asked. I wonder if she knew about it.

"What the hell is that?" she asked back. "I have no idea but it sounds cool." Yuki must not have told her about her power. It was probably for the best that she never finds out.

"Never mind." I replied.

"Ok, you can quite The World but you have to play with us at least one more time." Haruhi yelled. She was really loud today. I replied with a simple ok and hung up. I might as well at least say goodbye to them.

What caused me to want to separate from Haruhi and Yuki? I wasn't really sure. Maybe it was something to do with what Yuki told me? Something told me that wasn't it. It was almost like I was being told to separate from them. It said I should break away from our alliance because they could kill me in the end. I shrugged and logged onto my computer.

"I thought you quite The World?" Shino asked as she saw me put the headset on. I nodded.

"This is my last time playing don't worry." I replied. "I just need to say goodbye to some friends."

The World still hadn't changed. It still had the insane amount of people running around and all of the crazy conversations. It was almost fun to be back. Haruhi and Yuki were waiting for me by the Chaos gate. Haruhi grinned when she saw me and Yuki just nodded. She sent me a private message. It had one simple line on it.

**Don't tell Haruhi**

I nodded back at her. There was no point in telling her and if I did she probably would have a heart attack. She would be odd after all. I laughed a little before saying something.

"How is everyone?" I asked. Haruhi shrugged and looked at Yuki.

"We are all fine." Yuki replied in her monotone. It was almost nice to hear it. "We should get going."

"Where are we going?" I asked. Haruhi hadn't told me anything. She had a habit of not telling me things and not listening.

"To an area in the Delta Server. Yuki got a message from some player named Azure Flame Kite." Haruhi replied. "He said he had info on your powers." Haruhi was oblivious to the fact that Azure Flame Kite and Tri-Edge was the same person. Yuki and I both seemed to understand it. It should know because Shino told me that they were.

"Are you sure?" I asked Yuki. I knew that I could rely on her more then Haruhi. "It is a trap." She nodded. We were thinking on the same terms.

"Azure Flame Kite may be setting up a trap and he most likely is. It is his mission to destroy AIDA and other anomalies in The World." Yuki replied. That meant he was my enemy. I felt a little angry. Yuki was the same way. She wanted to heal The World and she would destroy me if she needed. It didn't matter if what she said about wanting to not hurt me. If she had to kill me she would. That is why she is the Arbiter of darkness. This whole game reminded me of that stupid prophesy. That's why I was going to quite. Every since I got that mail from Yata, I was having problems.

"So, let's go kill this Azure Flame guy and get this over with." I replied. I wanted to get him back for almost killing me. That was when Yuan was around. I never saw him these days. I bet he quite. A lot of people were quieting R: 2 and moving onto other games. R: 2 was just not as good as R: 1 was.

"Why should we kill him?" Haruhi asked blacking my path to the Chaos Gate. "He said he had info." I pushed her out of the way and sighed.

"Listen, that bastard who attacked us the first time I met you, do you remember him?" Haruhi nodded. At least she was smart enough to get that much. "Azure Flame Kite and Tri-Edge is the same person."

"So that three bladed guy is Azure Flame Kite?" Haruhi asked in amazement. "That's crazy but oh so interesting. That means we will be fighting the legendary Tri-Edge, again. Luke, I'm jealous. Weird things happen around you a lot."

"So that just makes me your ticket for fun." I accused. What was I saying? What was happing to me? I was getting angrier and lot easier and things irritated me more. The more my powers grew the harder it got to be myself. I took my head set off and looked into my computer monitor. A dark screen filled the monitor. I could only see the game from my headset. I looked at my reflection. I looked older now but I looked more tired. I watched as my eyes turned black. I had gotten used to it. I had also gotten sued to the headaches. They didn't bother me anymore because I got them all the time. They were more prevalent then ever and I they hurt more and more. I just got used to the pain and the suffering.

"That's not it!" Haruhi snapped back.

"Luke, that was uncalled for." Yuki added. I felt like the bad guy. She was using me wasn't she? I sighed and wanted to log out. The World wasn't my thing anymore but I did promise I'd go find Tri-Edge. Haruhi and Yuki's characters couldn't handle him anyway.

"You're right, I was wrong." I apologized. "I have just been really tired." The conversation ended with that and we warped to the Dungeon.

I had never really been in a tower dungeon before. I had heard that they were really fun and climbing the tower could take a long time. Maybe it would be fun to climb a giant tower? I had red that you even got to face a boss at the end. That sounded like fun but I knew that Tri-Edge could attack at any time. Before I could say anything else, a quick mail was sent to me.

**Come to the Beast Statue. I'm waiting. **

It wasn't from Tri-Edge. It was from Yuan. Why was he her? Did he use Tri-Edge to lure us out into the open? I had never gotten the email from Tri-Edge so it was possible. No, Yuan would not pull a stunt like that. If he wanted to talk, he would. Haruhi and Yuki must not have received any short mail.

"Did Tri-Edge send you something?" Yuki asked. I shook my head. I knew I could never lie to her. Yuki was too quick to catch on. She was a computer in human form after all.

"No, it was from Yuan." I replied. "Are you guys sure the message was from Tri-Edge." Yuki shrugged. Then that means Haruhi must have received it.

"It was, it even said so on the heading and Tri-Edge's character picture appeared." She quickly said. Was she lying? I would bet that Haruhi would lie if she needed to but I decided to believe her. They could both be in the same place or working together. I doubt that the latter of the two was true but it was a possibility.

"Why the hell is Yuan in a place like this?" Haruhi asked. Did she expect an answer? I had no idea and was asking the same thing. He could be trying to kill Tri-Edge before he could get to us. That seemed more like Yuan to me.

"We'll find out the more we enter the dungeon." I replied. "Let's just get going."

"You know, Yuan only seems to be on when you're on." Haruhi remarked. I nodded. She was right but there were times when he wasn't on. Yuan scared me. He almost seemed to be stalking me. Could Yuan not be a real person? I decided to ask Yuki.

"Is Yuan real?" I asked. "I mean a real person or is he an AI?" Yuki lowered her head. I could tell she was thinking.

"All possible situations point to him being AI but there is still the fact that he has a character like we do and can give out member addresses." She replied.

"But we all know that Tri-Edge can do the same thing." I brought up. This was a real mystery. Tri-Edge could have been a player outside of the game. He could just be masking himself but from what Shino told me, he was an AI unit.

"Azure Flame Kite is AI." Yuki replied. It was like she read my thoughts. Yuki seemed to always read my thoughts. It was like we were connected in some way.

"Well then, might as well kill him without to much thought." I replied laughing. Haruhi put her hands on her hips. She wasn't too impressed with my confidence.

"Just don't get us killed." She mumbled. I nodded. I was more worried about her getting killed then me or Yuki. Haruhi could act like a little kid sometimes. It was really annoying.

We began clearing the dungeon. The monsters easily fell to my amazing power and I gained next to none experience. I was lucky to get 10exp. Haruhi on the other hand was leveling up fast. She grew a few levels in the first three fights. I remembered when I went with my first high level party and cleared out a dungeon. I gained around 6 levels the whole time. That was when The World was plain fun. Now it was a pain in the ass and more like work then anything else. The dungeon we were in had to have been huge. It went up about 3 levels before we hit the boss floor. I failed to level up once and the boss was pathetic. I killed it in a few hits before moving on to the Beast Statue.

"I wonder if Yuan or Tri-Edge is in here?" I asked my fellow party before entering the room." Haruhi nodded and opened the big thick door. Instead of entering the Beast Statue room we entered a completely white room. It felt really different being in it and it almost felt like I was in The World.

"So where is Tri-Edge?" Haruhi yelled. "Chicken out!" I smacked her on the back of the head.

"Don't taunt someone who is a much higher level then you." I scolded. "Yuki can you sense anything." I watched as Yuki analyzed the room.

"Three faint data signs are approaching. They are abnormal." She replied. "Most likely our friends." I had never heard Yuki be sarcastic before. It was a little funny to hear her use sarcasm in a monotone. Just as Yuki had reported, three balls of blue energy approached us. I scanned over the balls and the name entry appeared on my screen. The one on the right read, Balmung. The one on the left read, Orca. The one in the middle read, Azure Flame Kite.

"Looks like the parties here." I remarked. I knew it made me sound like a smart ass but I didn't care. The balls of energy formed into three characters. I could tell instantly who was who from the way they looked. This time Yuan wouldn't jump in to save us. I gripped my sword and readied to fight. Haruhi changed her weapon to a long sword and Yuki changed her weapon to a long sword. I still wondered how Yuki could use a weapon she didn't set but she was a human incarnation of Morgana Mode Gone. Azure Flame Kite took out his tri-bladed weapons. I replied drawing my two Twin Swords.

Kite was fast in his starting attacks. He was much faster then the last time I fought him. I swiftly deflected a downward slash and parried with thrust. It was knocked away and Kite jumped back. I glanced over at Haruhi to see how she was doing. Orca had targeted her and was sending down relentless attacks with his long sword. Haruhi easily blocked each one but remained in a defensive stance. She was a lot better then I remember her being. Yuki was easily surviving her fight with Balmung. She was blocking and counterattacking so fast that Balmung was taking damage. In a matter of minutes, Yuki had killed Balmung. Kite glanced over at his fallen comrade and revived him. Balmung was back in a flash and he was stranger then ever. Yuki began to have problems with him. I redirected my attention to Kite, who was lunging himself at me. I jumped out of the way of a powerful attack. Our two blades clashed again and he sent me flying backwards. I couldn't dodge his attack. I had lost a good amount of HP even when I blocked. It was like Kite had increased his power in the last few minutes. Was he only fighting at half strength before? I cursed and attacked again. I really hated the fact that Kite's swords had three blades on them. He easily countered my attacks and hit me with one of the other sword's blades. I used a potion to heal any of the damage. I stared at Kite. He was just floating there, staring at me with his evil eyes. I gripped my controller and charged at him. I had to leave to room for him to counter. I began unleashing powerful skills that he could not dodge.

"Go to hell!!!" I yelled unleashing the skill Tri-Strike. I grinned as my swords neared Kite's body. I swung as hard as the game would let me. I missed. I watched in horror as Kite swiftly moved his body to the left and avoided my attack. It wasn't possible. The game specs wouldn't allow it. Kite countered with a skill of his own. I was hit with some skill called Blade Cut. I had never heard of it before but it did truly devastating damage. My HP dropped to almost zero. I was going to die. Kite was over me with his swords ready to slash. It was only a matter of seconds until I died. Did Kite go beyond m level, which was already passed game specs? He must have. There was no way he could have done me in so easily. I was ready to rip my headset off but Yuki let of a quick healing spell. My Hp increased all the way and I was able to take Kite's attack.

"Thanks." I yelled blocking Kite's next attack. I didn't bother to look at Yuki. A move like that could have killed me. Kite's emotionless face looked straight at me. He wasn't even real, I could tell from his movements and face. Why was I getting worked up over an AI player? I was going to kill this bastard right now and make sure he would stay dead. Shino had told me that Tri-Edge could heal every time he was killed or damaged. I wasn't going to let him this time. I stared up my relentless assault, hoping to weaken his defenses. Kite was forced to block and not counter. I kept smashing hard hits on him. My attacks were so tough it was going small amounts of damage to his HP.

"…" this appeared at the bottom of my screen. Kite must have been trying to talk with me. I laughed and broke through his defense. My combo meter began increasing as Kite's HP fell. He wouldn't last too much longer. Breaking away from my attacks, Kite moaned again. He healed himself fully and then used a skill. What the hell was he? He could revive his fallen comrades as much a he wanted and he could fully heal. It was like he was invincible. My fingers started to hurt. I could feel my bones tensing up on my controller. I wouldn't last much longer before my hands would cramp up.

Haruhi and Yuki had killed Orca and Balmung several times and each time they were forced to re-fight them. I wondered if Kite had an unlimited SP. His HP kept dropping but he kept healing as well. I groaned as I watched his HP increase to full again.

"We can't win." Haruhi said. She sounded stressed and tired. I couldn't blame her. This was really tough. Kite couldn't get tired either. He was only AI after all and a very strong one at that. Kite let out another moan and used a skill. I didn't even bother to block and my HP dropped to zero. Yuki healed me as fast as she could and I used another healing item. I was running out and wish I had brought more. I swung one of my Twin Swords and landed an attack on Kite's right side. He countered by slicing my back with a three hit combo. My HP almost hit zero again. How strong was he? I was at least level 200, strength wise. None of this was possible. I shouldn't be able to lose.

"We can't retreat from here can we?" I asked Yuki. Yuki nodded and I let out a moan. Well we were going to die and there was nothing I or anyone else could do about it. "Well just our luck." Kite slashed me again but this time he didn't do all that much damage. I groaned. Why wasn't my AIDA power working? It had worked before but now it was gone. No it couldn't be. Was I powerless again or had Kite done something?

"I won't die." I yelled. Just like that a huge arm emerged from my shoulder and knocked both Balmung and Orca away. Kite revived the like he always did but the two knights stood down. My huge AIDA arm flung around and targeted Kite. It was no contest after that. Like a knife in the dark, my giant sized AIDA weapon pierced through his skin. I watched as Kite's body was torn in two. Blood sprayed everywhere. Funny, there was no blood in The World. The arm on my back vanished as always.

"That power comes in handy." Haruhi said cheerfully. "I think it has saved us several times." I nodded. I was glade for my AIDA power. I knew that Kite would probably revive but I hoped he wouldn't pick a fight with me anymore. The area remanded a huge white blob of nothingness. I wondered how we would get out.

"Very impressive." A figure warped in front of us. I recognized it as Yuan. His hair covered parts of his face. His armor had changed. He now had on thick plate armor, much like a GM.

"What do you want Yuan?" I asked. I wasn't going to trust him in that getup. The armored warrior laughed.

"Do you want to know the truth about AIDA?" He asked. His simile was dark and sinister. I didn't like seeing him like that. It made me feel uneasy. "Well, would you?" I nodded. Yuan stepped closer. He was only a few feet in front of me.

"Are you a GM?" I asked. I didn't want him to delete me somehow.

"No but Maxim is lending me some power in exchange for AIDA." I stepped back from Yuan. Yuki looked at him and started yelling. I had never seen her angry before.

"You can't just give AIDA away." She reprimanded. "That's suicide and it can throw the whole game off." Yuan glared at her and laughed.

"Keep quite Morgana Mode Gone." He ordered. "And you too Haruhi Suzumiya." Haruhi was going to say something but he beat her too it.

"How do you know my last name?" she asked. Haruhi was pissed. Yuan didn't seem to care. He approached me again. I started to shake.

"Luke, allow me to fully unlock the AIDA in you." He said. Before I could say anything, Yuan's long sword was stabbed into my chest. He quickly removed it and I was left with a big gaping hole in my body. I watched as black oozing AIDA began pouring out of my wound. I looked up at Yuan with a perplexed look.

"What is happing?" I asked.

"I am unlocking AIDA fully in you. This might have some interesting side effects so I might as well tell you something. You won't remember it anyways. You are not infected with AIDA, you are AIDA. You are a virus in human form. I am also AIDA but I am its true conscience and not some made up one for the real world. It's time to begin what I have wanted to do since the start of R: 2." The AIDA began bubbling out of my chest more. I couldn't believe I was AIDA. Out of Yuan's back, two large arms appeared. They quickly dispatched of Haruhi and Yuki. They didn't even stand a chance. What would happen to them? Would they go into comas? Yuan chuckling as if he was listen to my thoughts.

"Don't worry, it won't matter if they do go into comas." I watched Yuan warp out before collapsing to the ground. My character went grey and then everything went black. It was all over. I was done. Damn it all.

---------------------------------------------------

I liked writing this chapter but just so you know this isn't the end. So keep checking back for new chapters and more people review. Damn it, you people must be like stick in the muds. Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh ya I'm also starting a Riviera fanfic and it might interfere with writing this one so I may not post on this as often as I used to. I hope you all will read that one to and REVIEW IT!!!


End file.
